True North
by Mznickwhite
Summary: Alice Brandon se muda a Forks con bajas expectativa, y nada parece hacer que cambie de opinion.Pero Alice no puede evitar sentirse irresistiblemente atraida por el guapo Jasper Hale.
1. Prólogo

**HOLA A TODOS!! BUENO ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCION DE UN DE MIS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS Y EN VERDAD ES UNA GRAN HISTORIA, CREO QUE PODRIA SER EL TWILIGHT DE ALICE Y JASPER ;)**

**Y LA VERDAD QUE ES UN HONOR PARA MI QUE LA AUTORA DE ESTA HISTORIA JASPERINMYROOM ME HAYA DADO SU CONSENTIMIENTO PARA HACERLO, ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE... **

**N/A: Alice no es como Bella ella es segura, no es torpe y no se encuentra impresionada por Jasper...**

**Prólogo**

Nunca había estado tan asustada.

Pero al mismo tiempo, nunca había sido tan feliz.

Yo podía _salvarlo_ de todo esto. Todo lo que mi adversario quería era a mí. Su deseo era yo. Todo lo que él quería era poner fin al pulso de sangre caliente debajo de mi piel.

Más que eso.

Quería probarlo.

Pero _él_ no tenía que estar ahí. No _tenía _que ver como mis oscuros ojos se ampliaban con miedo, escuchar como mi corazón se aceleraba, exasperándome con su afán de obtener un último latido.

Concentre mi mente en_ su_ perfecta e impecable cara.

Recordé que yo podía _mantenerlo a salvo_, por toda la eternidad.

Sonreí un poco, poniendo mis temblorosos labios de vuelta sobre mis dientes, como si los siguientes pasos no me llevaran hacia un mas allá que no quería, no sin _él_. Pero é_l_ debía vivir.

Y_ él_ me recordara con amor.

Entre despacio para encontrarme con mi verdugo.


	2. Phrasing Does Not Help

**Phrasing Does Not Help**

Miraba tristemente por la ventana del auto como la lluvia caía pesadamente. No había manera de ser optimista en esta situación- estaría tan pálida como un fantasma en pocas semanas.

Forks, Olympic Peninsula, Washington State.

_Forks_, Olympic Peninsula, Washington State.

Forks, _Olympic Peninsula_, Washington State.

Forks, Olympic Peninsula, _Washington State._

No importaba cuantas veces pronunciara la frase alrededor de mi lengua, no sonaba para nada mejor. Sonaba sin gracia, insípidamente, como una galleta seca.

Pensé en mi viejo hogar. _Phoenix_. El mítico pájaro de fuego que se resucita una y otra vez, levantando se de las cenizas a una nueva vida.

Esta era mi nueva vida. Pero no me estaba levantando de las cenizas. Estaba sentada en la cima de estas, esperando que en cualquier momento me hundiera en el fondo de ese asfixiante polvo gris. Y quedarme ahí.

Saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Sara que estaba en Arizona:

_Me han secuestrado. Llama al 911, Naciones Unidas, o algo parecido_ 

Si estuvieran en Arizona, tendría deportes, me gustaba esa clase, era buena, para alguien tan pequeña como yo, podía disparar un aro mejor que muchos de los chicos en la clase. Como Jake Hoffman. Suspiro…

Oh si ese era una de las razones por las que estaba enojada. No solo me habían hecho mudarme aquí, millones de millas a través del país, sino que también me perdí la oportunidad con Jake Hoffman! Mis papas me alejaron de ver cada día sus ojos azules (más azules que una piscina, lo juro) y su hermosa cabellera oscura.

Estoy casi 100% segura de que él era un modelo encubierto, inscrito en nuestra escuela después de algunas fiestas salvajes y mala prensa. O un artista burgués en busca de su verdadera musa en el fango de la escuela…suspiro.

Recuerdo la conversación en la que mis padres me arrebataron (bueno, en sentido figurado) de los brazos de mi (figurativamente) amado.

Mamá: "_Alice, ahora que el periodo de trabajo de tu padre a terminado, la compañía le ha dado un nuevo puesto."_

Yop:"_Espero sea un lugar cercano. No quiero tener que viajar muy lejos para pedirle dinero- chiste, papá."_

Papá:_"Bueno cariño, en realidad me están enviando a… Washington State."_

Yop:_"Que mal. Pero ¿podrás visitarnos, cierto?"_

Mamá:_"Bueno, en realidad Alice, cariño, ¡todos vamos! Un nuevo comienzo para nosotros, en este pequeño y quieto pueblo, Forks es como se llama, rodeado de bosques verde y colinas-"_

Yop:_"No. De ninguna manera."_

Obviamente perdí ese argumento. A pesar de haber hecho huelga de hambre y tener que ser hospitalizada. Mi mamá me dijo que mudarnos a un nuevo lugar _"Me ayudaría a solucionar mis problemas de temperamento, en la quietud de la naturaleza."_

Yo no quería quietud. Ni clama. Yo quería el ruido y bullicio de Phoenix, donde el calor se refleja en la banqueta cegándote y las palmeras que se encuentran en hileras militares en cada lado de la autopista.

Mi celular vibro.

_Voy al cine con Jake. Me tengo que ir a arreglar, lo siento. ¿No te importa o sí? Luv u xxx_

No. puede. Ser.

Bueno esta claro que no tengo amigos en casa. ¿No te importa o sí?, ¿cómo no me iba a importar? Ella sabía que me gustaba, ella lo, ella sabia…

Esto lome revoloteo por la cabeza hasta que pasamos un letrero que decía `Bienvenidos a Forks´. Parecía que habíamos llegado a Hicksville… y yo realmente desee que fuera Arizona.

Seguimos la curva de la carretera, papá dormitando en el volante, y mamá tirando ocasionalmente de nuevo a su asiento.

Eventualmente terminamos afuera de una pequeña casa con un jardín del tamaño de una caja de pañuelos. Papá se estaciono en la acera (con un poco de ayuda de mamá) y yo me estire, lista para que todas las horas que llevaría recoger, cargar y ´establecernos ´. Huh. ¿Yo? ¿Establecerme? No lo creo.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunte. Cuando note un viejo carro rojo, oxidándose tranquilamente en la calle.

"Felices 17 cariño" mamá entusiasmada, pinchando a papá para sacarlo de su estado de sueño en el que se mantenía. El se estiro (casi golpeando a mamá) y salimos hacia la helada lluvia. "haz estado alardeando por un tiempo de cuanto quieres un auto, y pensé que sería mejor si te conseguía uno a nivel local, así que estuve buscando y ¡te encontré este! ¿No es grandioso?"

Grandioso no era la palabra que habría elegido para describir _Esa Cosa_ (inserten música de película de terror). ¿Qué sucedió con todas mis fantasías? Un convertible rojo M3…un Mercedes negro…ese Porche amarillo que era tan hermoso que casa babeo en la foto.

"Agarra tus cosas Alice," mamá gorjeo, "¡hora de mudarse!"

Mi habitación necesita un makeover. Es de color azul claro con claro suelo de madera, algo linda en una insípida manera. Para nada mi estilo. Pintare el suelo más oscuro, lo he decidido, quitare las cortinas de encaje y pondré unas persianas. Solo Dios sabe que hare con el color de las paredes.

Empuje las cajas a los rincones de mi armario y me apresure a bajar. La cena fue McDonald´s frio, que mamá compro hace ya horas como un "gusto".

Yo puse el mío en el microondas ignorando las protestas de `salmonella´, y fui a desempacar.

Tuve que dejar mis muebles en casa-algo molesto, ya que los había escogido especialmente de la tienda. El viejo y pequeño armario no podría ni siquiera con _la mitad_ de mi ropa. La manera en la que Forks se veía, si quería una más grande tendría que robar algunos árboles y hacer un proyecto con eso. Huh.

Eso no sonaba nada mal. A excepción de oh, sabes, las astillas, el aserrín, los callos, la suciedad, el olor, los problemas de salud y seguridad…

Me las arregle para encontrar un enchufe que parecía no había usado desde su invención y conecte mi estéreo, pasando un cable por el piso hacia mi mp3 buscando alguna estación para escuchar algo de música.

Evanescence sonaba por el cuarto. Si, estaba siento mórbida. Pero estaba atrapada en este pueblito sin comunidades modernas, sin amigos, y estaba segura de que no había tiendas fashion en kilómetros.

Esteba seriamente contemplando el suicidio.

Me desplome en la dura (individual) cama y me estremecí, pensando cuanto tiempo me tomaría volverme loca.

Me desperté gracias a que mi mama me estaba agitando.

"Alice? ¿Cariño? Tienes que levantarte si quieres tomar una ducha antes de ir a la escuela. "

"Pero. Aun esta oscuro." De ninguna manera era hora para ir a la escuela. No había luz que en las ventanas, solo un resplandor verde oscuro.

Genial. Ahora estoy en el Señor de los Anillos.

Me levante de la cama, sintiendo asco. Mi boca tenía una sensación desagradable después de no haberme lavado los dientes anoche, mi ropa esta toda arrugada como no me cambie anoche, y mi estomago rugía de hambre por no haber cenado.

Ducha primero.

Deje que el chorro prendido varios minutos para que llegara a una buena temperatura, y luego entre en la ducha.

Estaba congelada.

"¡Frick!"Grite. Obviamente no han prendido el boiler.

Me quede como medio minuto bajo el helado chorro antes de apagarlo y secarme, tratando de entrar en calor frotando mis extremidades enérgicamente.

No funciono.

Para la escuela vestí una blusa verde bosque y caqui, algo que habría usado en _diciembre _si hubiera estado en Phoenix.

Pero era apenas mayo.

Juro que ya me estaba volviendo más pálida. Mi base de maquillaje tenía un color melocotón, mi lipstick natural era ahora demasiado brillante, con un suspiro añadí un poco de rubor a mis mejillas y agarre mi bolso.

Me levante para pestañear.´

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUIERO NUEVAMENTE AGRADECER A LA AUTORA JASPERINMYROOM Y AQUI LES DEJO EL LINK DE LA HISTORIA EN INGLES POR SI LA QUIEREN CHECAR **

**.net/s/4556307**


	3. I Am An Unknown Entity

**I Am An Unknown Entity**

Me negué a manejar el decrepito carro a la a la escuela. Quería crear una mejor impresión que quedara inculcada en las personas.

Maneje derecho casi todo el camino a Forks High School (en el BMW de mi mama, gracias a Dios). Podía haberlo confundido con un parte de los suburbios que constantemente luchas contra el verde bosque. Los edificios estaban hechos de un ladrillo color marrón. Gag.

Mi mama me había dado instrucciones para ir hacia el aula etiquetada `Front Office'. El aula más cercana a mi estaba etiquetada como `Front Office'. Huh. Me estacione en frente de ella (aunque estaba muy segura de que había un letrero pintado de negro que decía `RESTRINGIDO'), y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

El largo mostrador que separaba la habitación como la navaja de una guillotina casi goteaba con todas esas plantas.

"Yeah" murmure para mí misma. "Porque no es suficiente con el exterior…"

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

La mujer que me estaba preguntando, se veía entre los treinta comenzando los cuarenta años, con un cabello rojizo encrespado y una camiseta morada muy pequeña para ella. Ella podría usar algunas luces o una peluca.

Estoy orgullosa de que haya caminado hacia el mostrador como si hubiera nacido y criada aquí en Forks.

"Soy Alice Brandon. Soy nueva."

"Alice! Bienvenida a Forks!" Nunca antes había visto tanto entusiasmo.

"Um… gracias."

''Aquí tienes tu horario," un pedazo de hoja color azul.

"Lista de libros," hoja color rojo.

"Revisiones del maestro," varias hojas color rosa fuerte.

"¡Y un mapa!" Phew. Un plano industrial color blanco. Nunca me había preocupado mucho por la difícil situación de los árboles, pero probablemente me convertir en una hippie si sigue sacando más hojas. Forks de seguro tiene muchos bosques.

Tantos arboles, tan poco tiempo… definitivamente iba a dejar huella en esta escuela. Y si eso toma forma por la deforestación, que así sea.

"Al final de la clase tráeme las hojitas rosas, cariño. Y las clases empiezan…um…" checo su reloj. "¡Hace cinco minutos! Apresúrate!"

Si era una entrada lo que quería, una entrada era lo que iba a obtener. Trote a través del campus, abriendo la puerta del edificio 2 justo cuando la maestra dijo mi nombre.

"¡Presente!"

Y el salón guardo silencio.

Le entregue una de los hojitas rosas a la maestra y me señalo un lugar vacio al fondo.

La señora Goff me miro con curiosidad "Alice? ¿Te gustaría presentarte tu misma a la clase?"

Me levante de mi asiento, arrastrando mi silla hacia atrás sin importarme las marcas que dejaría. No me importaba la maestra, o ninguno de los hormonales adolescentes en esta apestosa clase.

"Hey, mi nombre es Alice. Soy de Phoenix. Odio el frio, lo húmedo, la calma y los arboles. Así que se puede decir que estoy viviendo mi propio infierno personal en estos momentos. Tomo esta clase para no olvidar como es la luz del sol, ya que escuche que hay unas imágenes muy buenas en el libro de textos. Tengan un buen día."

Esto lo repetí en italiano (luciéndome un poco) (**A/N**. en la historia dice que lo hace en español pero como la historia está traducida al español pensé en cambiar un poco.), y me volví a colapsar en mi asiento, cruzando mi piernas y sonreí satisfactoriamente por las caras de mudos que me rodeaban. Era genial.

El chico de a lado sonrió por lo bajo mientras la Señora Goff comenzaba una lectura.

"¿Disculpa?" lo fulmine con la mirada, una mirada que podría hacer que al menos la mitad de la clase se desmayara una vez que la añadiera a mi arsenal.

Él ni siquiera pestaño. El solo arqueó su ceja con incredulidad. Su cara asombrosamente bella, y bellamente pálido. "Si quieres ver el sol, compra un folleto de viajes."

Abrí mi boca. Como puedo el… quien se cree… que era el bueno, obviamente, el no veía mucho el sol.

"Y si quieres una discusión," le conteste, "Ve y busca a alguien con tu misma capacidad intelectual. Estoy segura de que hay un montón de alces por estas áreas."

"Tal vez tu deberías encontrar a alguien que comparta tu disposición. Estoy seguro de que hay muchos gatos de ojos verdes que les encanta bufar por estas áreas." Sus últimas palabras salieron con sarcasmo.

Rápido Alice, replica, replica…algo ingenioso… algo que lo haga tambalearse…algo-

"¡Mis ojos son negros!" Gruñí

Oh. Dios. Mío. No acaba de señalarle eso. A este punto estoy alucinando, flotando a través de un cielo azul oscuro…

El me miraba incrédulo, un mechón rubio cayó sobre sus ojos. Huh. Negros también. Oh m…. No estaba alucinando. Toma dos…

"Y tampoco me gustan los gatos."

Después de eso me acomode en mi asiento hacia el pizarrón y pretendí estar interesada en las conjugaciones. Eso fue todo. En el momento en que este chico le contara a sus amigos, toda la credibilidad que tengo se habrá ido. ¡Ido!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rápidamente paso la clase de inglés. No solo era la rara chica nueva que viene de la gran ciudad, había llegado tarde, había charlado con mi maestro, le grite a otros estudiantes y perdí un argumento con un chico rubio. Era suficiente.

"Alice ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?" Mire hace arriba dejando resbalar un libro dentro de mi mochila para leerlo luego. Era la chica rubia con la que comparto escritorio, claramente tiene agallas para hablarme después de lo ocurrido esta mañana. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

"Por cierto, me llamo Lauren," Ah. No me lo había dicho. Eso era bueno.

La seguí hacia la cafetería y a la fila para comparar. Ella escogió un almuerzo minimalistas- ensalada, fruta, agua mineral- mientras que yo sintiéndome deprimida escogí un pedazo de pizza, papas fritas, leche con chocolate y un sándwich de helado.

Como me iba arrepentir de esto cuando mis pantalones no me quedaran.

Lauren y yo nos sentamos en una mesa en el fondo que parecía tener toda clase de personas.

El chico sentado junto a mi- lindo, rubio, carita- se veía interesante.

"¿Alice Brandon?"

"¿Yeah?"

"Soy Mike Newton." Me dijo, ofreciéndome su mano. Lo mire… estrella de la escuela…mire bajo la mesa. Yup. Unos lindos y limpios tenis de corredor.

"Mucho gusto Mike" le dije, tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente. El trago saliva. Ha. Luego mire a Lauren.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" Le pregunte. Aunque eche solo un vistazo fugaz note a las personas que estaban sentados con mi adversario. Dos hermosos chicos, a lada de Mr. Harlow Honey… uno con cabello oscuro y musculoso y el otro con cabello cobrizo y no tan musculoso. Dos chicas, una con cabello oscuro y la otra rubia, todos pálidos. Arrebatadoramente hermosos.

Lauren sonrió. "Ellos son los Cullens. Y los Hales" señalo a cada uno según el apellido.

"Emmett Cullen" el chico musculoso y con cabello oscuro

"Edward Cullen" el chico con el cabello raro

"Jasper Hale" el chico con el que discutí

"Rosalie Hale," la chica rubia con una cara perfecta que duele verla.

"Y Isabella Cullen. Bella." Esta ultima parecer la nueva del grupo, escondiéndose en una cortina creada por su cabello cuando noto que la miraba. El chico llamado Edward agarro su mano entre las suyas, agarrándola como si fuera una sagrada reliquia.

Parejas # 1. Edward y Bella. ¿Pero, no soy familia?

Emmett capturo a una velocidad sorprendente el libro de Rosalie. Su rostro mostrando una genuina preocupación.

Ah. Pareja # 2.

"¿No están Edward y Bella emparentados?" pregunte. Ser liberal era una cosa, pero…

"Oh no. Ninguno de ellos lo están, bueno excepto por los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper. Todos son hijos adoptivos del y su esposa. El trabaja en el hospital. Y todos viven juntos.

Ella intentaba obviamente que entrara en shock, pero hey. Esta era mi nueva yo. Alice Brandon la "unshockable."

Jasper levantó su cabeza y me miro de nuevo. El sonrió, y sé que se estaba recordando nuestra previa conversación.

Rechine mis dientes.

"Así que Mike," dije volteándome hacia el. "¿Tú corres para la escuela?"


	4. Much Ado About Something

**Much Ado About Something**

Después de una inspección a Mike me di cuenta de que carece de algo. El era dulce, lindo, pero al conversar con él era como platicar con una maquina.

Lauren también era una decepción. Era rencorosa y celosa, como mi alter ego supone, el gato de ojos verdes. La escuche, día tras día, derramando historia tras historia y mentira tras mentira sobre nuestros compañeros. Alguien bebió demás e hizo algo estúpido, alguien engaño a su novio con "Oh, tu lo conoces, Alice? El chico de la tercera fila a la derecha de español?"

Nunca me considere como una víbora. Sarcásticamente, lo puedo ser, pero intento guardar para mi, mi veneno. Lauren, por otro lado, esparcía el suyo como una verdadera cobra.

Me di cuenta que la gente callada que se sienta conmigo en el almuerzo tienen cosas interesantes que decir. La silenciosa optimista Angela Weber defendió a una chica con problemas de sobrepeso y un chico con adicción a las drogas, considerando que Eric del club de ajedrez le dio un vestido nuevo a Lauren por recoger a una chica que había perdido a su mamá hace menos de un año.

Vi a Jasper, por supuesto. Tenía casi todas mis clases con él, demasiado para mi paz mental, son muchas oportunidades para establecer varias conversaciones sarcásticas que eran usuales para mí en Phoenix.

El parece ser la única cosa en Forks que era…diferente. El no era aburrido porque siempre tenía que decir. No era una copia de carbón de los otros estudiantes porque no era como ellos. El no se movía como ellos, no comía como ellos, hablaba o caminaba como ellos.

Pero todavía me molesta como no tienes idea, negándose a retroceder, negándose a ser presionado en cualquier tipo de estereotipo, y no permitiendo que se derrita ese escudo de sarcasmo que existe entre nosotros.

No era que me gustara, de hecho, me desagrada demasiado para cualquier tipo de acercamiento. Pero me fascina en una rara y extraña manera que hace que qudarme levantada hasta tarde en las noches, preguntándome sobre él. Cosa que no era bueno. Lo cual parece una obsesión. Sobre un chico que ni me agrada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

También teníamos biología juntos. Me senté en mi asiento el cual estaba junto al suyo sin ningún pensamiento en mi mente excepto ignorarlo completamente. No estaba de buen humor. Lauren se había portado grosera con Jessica en el almuerzo.

Jessica era una chica pequeña y con una personalidad efervescente, un poco más baja que yo. Sus oscuros rizos que apuntaban en diferentes direcciones, y su aura parecía exuberante. Ella tenía un amor platónico y claro era Mike.

Pobre Jess casi llora cuando Lauren hablaba de cómo su amor no era correspondido (Mike estaba haciendo algo relacionado con eso). En el momento que intente hacer algo, me dieron las miradas de eres nueva. "No entiendes la situación."

Me sentí como una jirafa en una madriguera.

"Hoy" Mr. Banner comenzó, "Vamos a hacer una práctica con la blástula del pescado blanco. Sin libros, tendrán que identificar las etapas de mitosis y escribirlas-" el nos enseño las hojas de trabajo. "Aquí. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y si alguien," sus ojos escanearon la clase. "Es demasiado escandaloso o grosero, tendrán que salir del salón. ¡Ya pueden empezar!"

Silenciosamente agarre el microscopio y la hoja mientras Jasper cuidadosamente removía las diapositivas de la plataforma.

"¿Gran comienzo…pareja?" me dijo, con una astuta sonrisa. Sentí como mi cabeza estaba a punto de salir volando. Yo ya había hecho esta práctica en Arizona, y estaba segura de que recordaba cómo se veía cada fase.

Hojee la caja de diapositivas y agarre una al azar antes de ponerla bajo del lente y eche un vistazo.

"Interfase," dije casualmente

"Apenas y miraste."

"He dicho que es interfase."

Su fría( dios, estaba congelada!) mano se poso sobre la mía y giro el microscopio hacia él.

"interfase" el dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ha.

"¿Ya me crees?"

"No confiaría en ti ni la distancia en la que puedo lanzarte."

"¿Y qué tan lejos es eso?"

Lo considero. "No lo sé. Son muy buen pitcher. "

Me sonrió, y sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro. Es como cuando un bebe se ríe; no puedes evitar hacer tu también.

"Aun estas agarrando mi mano," le dije, él la quito de inmediato.

"Manos frías," comente

"Mala circulación," respondió.

Al final de la clase mi actitud hacia él era menos fría. Había visto que el si tenía otro lado, cuando se tomaba el tiempo para mostrarlo. Solo me tomo algún tiempo. Me pregunto si eso lo molesto.

Me encamine a la clase de deportes, sentí como las nuble negras que estaban en mi cabeza se desvanecían por mi triunfo- una conversación civilizada con Jasper Hale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los buenos días nunca duran. No en Forks. Cuando llegue a casa mi mamá estaba acurrucada en el sillón, llorando.

"La abuela Marie," me dijo, limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo. "Tuvo un infarto y murió mientras estabas en la escuela."

Sentí paredes que ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí contra mi espalda. Cuando me tire al piso y empecé a llorar, no era por mi abuela. Era por mí, y por Forks, y Jasper, Jess, Lauren y Mike. Llore por Phoenix, y por Sara quien estaba viviendo la vida que yo pude hacer tenido. Por Jake que ya no era parte de mi vida.

Cuando termine de llorar, me sentí extrañamente aliviada, como si todo el peso del las lagrimas que me hundían y me enterraran en la tierra desapareciera. Mamá también dejo de llorar y todo el llanto y los gemidos desaparecieron convertidos en acciones de una persona de negocios.

"Le dije al tío Charlie que no creo que tu deberías ir al funeral. Ya que es entre semana, y como nos acabamos de mudar no es el momento indicado para que faltes. Así que tu padre pidió permiso en el trabajo para ir una semana, empezando desde mañana. Charlie nunca ha sido bueno para organizar este tipo de eventos, y necesitas que la abuela Marie se vaya con estilo."

Ella me miro, evaluando mi llorosa cara."¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta cariño?"

Solo aburrida hasta las lágrimas.

"Seguro mamá. Tengo tarea que hacer, y tal vez salga a ver una película o algo así con mis compañeros."

"Esa es mi chica. Solo recuerda, donde quiera que tu abuela este, ella quiere que seas feliz."

Y por qué no me regresas a Arizona.

"Lo sé. Estaré bien. Palabra de honor de los scouts." Moví mis dedos haciendo el saludo que todavía recuerdo (A pesar de que fuimos echadas por uso inadecuado de fuego.) y sonreí a mi mamá. Su cara se relajo un poco.

"Está bien, cariño. Voy a empezar a empacar, pero la cena esta en el horno por si te da hambre."

Mientras ella subía las escaleras de una forma que era inapropiada para una mujer de edad media, me di cuenta de cuánto extrañaría a la abuela Marie, extrañaría sus cartas, la elegante escritura que se volvió más inestable con cada año. El pastel que recibía cada cumpleaños por correo, con lluvia o sol.

Ella había sido una gran mujer, y la extrañaría como loca.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente llore silenciosas lágrimas sobre mi paste de carne, mientras pensaba como mi familia se reducía.

Poco después de eso me fui a la cama, con un stress emocional y físico (bádminton en verdad que puede cansar a una chica). Trate de abrir mi ventana para que entrara un poco de aire pero el marco estaba atascado y no quería ceder.

En lugar de eso, prendí una vela con un olor a manzana, y me acurruque debajo de las sabanas en posición fetal, mi cabeza dando giros, el sueño haciendo que lentamente cerrara los ojos.

Los sueños de esa noche no fueron muy agradables, pero tampoco desagradables. Me desperté a mitad de la noche, me volví a dormir, soñé, me desperté de nuevo a las 3 y finalmente me quede profundamente dormida sin ningún sueño sin que ni siquiera un ruido de mi subconsciente, me despertara.


	5. Lauren Will Freak Out

**Lauren Will Freak Out**

Llorar es algo terapéutico. Sin embargo, interrumpir el sueño no lo es. Estaba fuera de balance, termine encendiendo mi coche rojo y encaminándolo hacia la calle, sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la escuela. En un coche que podría pertenecer a mi abuelo.

Manejar fue difícil, y cuando me estacione me di cuenta porque. La superficie del camino estaba cubierta por una capa de hielo, ocasionalmente volviéndose blanca para saber que ahí estaba. Traicionera. En Forks los caminos pueden quizás ser mortales.

Sin embargo, mientras salía de mi auto estaba cantando una canción popera que hace poco había terminado de tocar el viejo radio de mi auto. Cuidadosamente brincando para evitar la capa de hielo.

"¿Tu cantas?" una voz pregunto, con una música melódica y tranquila en su tono. Salte sobre un pie y tuve que sostenerme del espejo del auto para no caerme. Una mano cuyo frio podía sentir a través de mi chamarra me levanto por la cintura dejándola ahí como un puño de acero.

Jasper era mucho más alto que yo (bueno, más o menos), y estaba ahí parado esperando algo. Oh, sí claro, mi respuesta.

"Fue una ilusión." Lo mire hostilmente. "Solo escuchaste a tu subconsciente…"

"Mi subconsciente no canta canciones de Britney Spears."

"¿Sabes algo?" le dije, deseando tener una escalera para poder verlo a los ojos. Yo medía 1.30 metros, así que había al menos medio metro de diferencia. Apenas y le llegaba el pecho."Me gustaría que te decidieras!"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre mí. Un minuto y me tratas como leprosa, al otro me tratas como tu igual y de pronto de nuevo son una leprosa. ¿De qué se trata?"

"De ti," él contesto, después de un momento de reflexión. "tu pareces ser de las personas que se toman de la vida pero luego de pronto cuando algo te irrita das todo como nadie, por lo menos que yo haya conocido. Tú ves en la gente cosas que otros no ven. Tú estás ahí para las personas. Es algo fascinante.

"¡Hurra para el Dr. Freud!," murmure

El murmuro algo. Algo que sonó como, "Lo que daría por poder leer tu mente…"

"¿Qué ha cambiado?" pregunte mientras empezábamos a caminar. "¿Por qué eras así…antes?"

"¿Tienes idea de cuan molesta eres para una persona tan pequeña?" él pregunto rodando los ojos. "Pareces arrogante, grosera, egoísta y egocéntrica. Pero demuestras a la vez ser inteligente, bondadosa e ingeniosa. Te juntas con Lauren, aunque no te agrade para que tengas un lugar. Un lugar que puedes defender con la bocota que tienes. El se rio.

La conversación pudo haber continuado si su atención no se hubiera enfocado en otra cosa. Después de un segundo, yo también lo escuché. Un chillido, una ola de ruido, que se dirigía hacia nosotros. Rápidamente.

La camioneta de Tyler Crowley venía desde la esquina dando vueltas como un disco de hockey, mientras Tyler en el interior intentaba tomar el control. En cualquier segundo Jasper y yo íbamos a quedar aplastados.

Ni siquiera lo mire hasta que se aventó encima de mi, mi cabeza golpeando el frío piso mientras él aplastaba el aire de mis pulmones con su peso mientras la camioneta venia sin control alguno hacia nosotros.

Como pude ver, el agarro la puerta trasera e hizo que la camioneta se detuviera, arrastrándola haciendo que quedáramos debajo de ella. Pero, me había golpeado la cabeza, muy fuerte.

Sus ojos tenían un color diferentes el día de hoy- un dorado oscuro, como miel. Los cuales me miran intensamente mientras escaneaban mi cara, buscando algún daño causado por su intento de rescate improvisado.

Y ahí fue cuando la olí. Todos la conocemos. Cálida, acida, metálica…el olor del líquido rojo, -sangre.

Su mandíbula apretada por el olor sobre nosotros en la estrecha situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Y yo tiendo desmayarme cuando la veo (o por el olor). Así que no me sorprendí cuando mi visión se empezó a esfumar y empece a ver varios colores del arcoíris entre toda esa oscuridad, la cabeza de Jasper pocos centímetros arriba de la mía.

"Jasper," dije cansada mientras las ruedas comenzaron a girar rápidamente.

"¿Si?"

"Tus ojos tienen un lindo color hoy."

Y que todo se volvió negro.


	6. I Was Not Prepared For This

**I Was Not Prepared For This**

Cuando me desperté, todo era blanco y brillante y mi mamá estaba sentada a mi lado.

"¿Cómo quieres que me vaya, contigo en este estado? El avión sale esta tarde!" ella me dijo mientras fruncía el ceño al ver que estaba despierta.

Y recordé por que se iba de viaje. El funeral de la abuela Marie.

"Mamá, tienes que ir!" dije con urgencia. "Ahora más que nunca. Tú me conoces; entre menos escándalo mejor. Y sabes que el tío Charlie no es capaz de organizar algo con estilo, y mucho menos si se trata de enviar a la abuela Marie! Tienes que ir.

"Pero me tengo que quedar contigo, Yo-"

En ese instante entro el Dr. Cullen. Sabía que él era el papa de Jasper de inmediato. La perfecta piel pálida, los ojos dorados, y la apariencia de estrella de cine, y la impecable sincronía… un momento. ¿Acabo de comparar a Jasper con una estrella de cine?. Rayos.

"Señorita Brandon, ¿supongo?" él pregunto, checando mi historial con un ágil movimiento de muñeca. "¿Cómo te sientes? Le diste a mi hijo un buen susto."

"¿Qué?" mi mamá balbuceo. "Alice-su hijo-aquí-allí-¿eh?"

Bendito sea el Dr. Cullen que la tranquilizo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

No se preocupe, Sra. Brandon. Solo me refería que mi hijo estaba ahí en ese momento. El fue testigo de todo lo ocurrido."

"Más que eso," dije sentándome y deseando no haberlo hecho. "Jasper fue el que me tiro y detuvo la camioneta para que no nos golpeara. La camioneta se dirigía directamente hacia nuestras cabezas.

El Dr. Cullen murmuro algo- algo como en su familia. Que sonó como-"Bueno eso no me lo menciono." Luego regreso el historial a su lugar y continúo con la conversación.

"No te lastimaste gravemente, pero Sra. Brandon si le preocupa dejarla sola, creo tener la perfecta solución para esta situación."

Él saco una tarjeta color rosa de la bata de su bolsillo y se la entrego. Mi mamá la estudiaba mientras yo echaba un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

La tarjeta decía- ayudantes a domicilio. ¿Te recuperas de un accidente u operación? ¿Y no hay nadie en casa que te ayude? Entonces el hospital Forks & County tiene la solución. Nuestros ayudantes a domicilio están capacitados para satisfacer sus necesidades. Para más información, pregunte por el Dr. Cullen.

"Esto suena excelente," mi mamá dijo, sonriendo. "¿Qué necesitamos para inscribirnos?"

"No hay necesidad. De hecho ya tengo un voluntario."

"Ya!" mi mamá grito (ay , Dios). "Vaya, Alice, si que eres popular! Y exactamente que va hacer este guardián?"

"Bueno en el caso de Alice, el ayudante la llevara y la recogerá de la escuela, ayudara con sus deberes, y se asegurara que tomo sus medicamentos, y la cuidara en la noche. Por si acaso, ya que puede haber una concusión de la noche a la mañana. ¿Tiene una habitación extra, un sillón? Nuestros ayudantes no son quisquillosos."

"Bueno," mi mama contesto efervescentemente, "Quien quiera que sea puede dormir en tu cuarto, no crees, cariño? Sería como un pijamada! Y realmente no te estaría observando si no esta contigo toda la noche."

Parece ser que se le zafó un tornillo, "y bien quien es el ayudante, Dr. Cullen? Quiero conocer a esta admirable persona!"

Con eso el Dr. Cullen puso sus dedos en sus labios para poder silbar, y la mitad de los pacientes dormidos se levantaron buscando alguna señal de fuego.

Jasper Hale entro a la habitación. Sonriendo.

"Sra. Brandon," dijo, con un amplio movimiento de mano. "me gustaría presentarle a Jasper Hale, el más joven y el mejor entrenado de nuestros ayudantes que este hospital tiene que ofrecer!"

Estaba tratando de no desmayarme, vomitar o lanzar objetos .Jasper me sonreía, el derecho de permanece bien y confortablemente había caducado. Que caduco en el momento en que se ofreció.

"Tú no," dije forzando mis palabras entre dientes. "Vas a entrar a mi casa."

"Alice!" mi mamá dijo en shock. "no deberías ser así de grosera con el joven que no solo salvo tu vida sino que también se esta ofreciendo voluntariamente a cuidarte!"

"Créeme mamá. Si el craza la puerta seré yo quien se encargue de él."

La reacción de Jasper fue otro sonrisa y una introducción más formal para mi mamá."

"Hola, Sra. Brandon," el dijo, volteándola a ver con esos maravillosos ojos suyos, y poniendo un poco mas de musicalidad en su tono. "soy Jasper Hale. Alice y yo tenemos biología juntos. E inglés. Español, y la hora del almuerzo.

Obviamente me perdí gran parte de la conversación mientras observaba a mi oponente y finalmente el Dr. Cullen dijo, "Bien, estamos de acuerdo. Usted lleve a Alice a casa y yo enviare a Jasper luego."

"Oh, por favor," mi mamá dijo, con una sonrisa coqueta (estas casada mamá!). "Llámame Mary." Le dijo con tono casi francés. Si claro mejor dicho como un francés borracho.

Me llevaran en silla de ruedas hasta el BMW y me senté con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto como un niño chiquito. Qué vergüenza.

"Bueno, ese Dr. Cullen es interesante, no lo crees?" mi mamá se entusiasmo por un segundo mientras entraba a la autopista. "Tan encantador. Y apuesto. Respetuoso. Oh, y ese grandioso acento… y su adorable hijo! Tan respetuoso, ya no encuentras jóvenes como el hoy en día."

"Mamá" señale. "¿Qué edad tienes, como, 45? No de verías estar considerándolo! A ninguno de ellos," agregué después de un momento.

"Tengo 43," mi mamá empezó, pero se cayó. Gracias a Dios.

Mire por la ventana a todos los árboles y ese verde intenso que me rodeaba. Capa tras capa color verde. El enemigo. Jade, oliva, limón, esmeralda, manzana, pino… tantas tonalidades del mismo color. Verde.

"No es hermoso?" mamá empezó, volviendo a la oscilación de las cosas. "Quiero decir, tan verde. Es casi como Europa!"

"¿Qué también las árboles invadieran allá?"

"Creo que necesitas mas medicamentos cuando lleguemos a casa, cariño," mi mamá dijo. "y un buen rato acostada."

Así que cuando llegue a casa le dije hola y adiós a papá en caso de que cuando despertaran ellos ya no estuvieran, mamá me dio un poco de Tylenol y me fui a la cama.

Cuando desperté la luz se filtraba por mi ventana con un color rojizo, Jasper estaba sentado al pie de la cama.

"Jesucristo, pastor de Judea!" lo salude.

"Así que este es tu cuarto?," él contesto, echando un vistazo. "Me imaginaba algo más emo."

"Newflash para ti- tener el pelo oscuro no te hace emo."

"No, pero odiar tu vida si lo hace," él me contradijo.

"Yo no odio mi vida."

"Odias Forks."

"Forks no es mi vida."

"¿Me odias a mi?"

Lo considere un momento, en su determinación y si posición al pie de mi cama.

"Odiarte es una pérdida de tiempo y de energía," le conteste. "Y de todos modos… me salvaste la vida. Estaría aplastado si no fuera por ti."

"En realidad no lo estarías," el dijo con una sonrisa. "Es un poco difícil aplastar a un ser humano. Estaría plana solo en algunas partes, y perfectamente formada en otras." Cuando pronunció las palabras "perfectamente formadas" sus ojos se paralizaron en los míos por un largo momento.

"Um…" dije, rompiendo el silencio de nuestra tensa guerra de miradas- wow. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Yo iba a…" hice un gesto hacia la puerta, mi mano haciendo algunas señas circulares en el aire.

Esto parecía divertirle. "Yo ya comi."

Cheque debajo de las sabanas para checar si estaba usando una pijama conservadora, una vez confirmado, me levante, quitándome las sabanas de encima con mi mano.

"Tu ve a ver TV o algo. Solo mantente fuera de mi camino mientras cocino."

Baile con la música del radio de la cocina mientras me preparaba un Sunday (no padres en casa significa no dieta equilibrada para Alice).

"Siempre te vi como My Chemical Romance fan," vino una voz detrás de mi hombro. Estaba tan sorprendida que derrame el jarabe de chocolate caliente sobre mi mano y maldeci como el demonio. El calmadamente mi guio hacia el lavadero y puso mi mano en el chorro de agua fría.

"¿Generalmente eres así de propensa a tener accidentes?" exigió. "¿ O soy solo yo?"

"Tú sigues…haciéndome…saltar… del susto," dije con los dientes apretados. "Tienes que dejar de aparecer donde no debes. O cuando lo hagas, aparece lentamente!"

"No estás siendo coherente."

"Eso es porque tengo chocolate caliente, quemando mi mano!"

Me aleje de él, encaminándome hacia las escaleras, hacia el baño, y él me siguió.

"Jasper," le dije, cerrando mis ojos contando hasta 10. "Voy a ponerme crema antiséptica y una venda en mi mano. No necesito tu ayuda para eso."

"Es mi trabajo."

"Permíteme rehacer mi oración. Este es mi baño. Que contiene productos higiénicos para las mujeres. Si no me dejas en paz, TE ARROJARE MI TAPONES!"

El me dejo sola. Con miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a los productos femeninos, el miedo que tienes de que tu mamá/hermana/novia tenga más dolor que tu (si ere un chico).

Me mordí el labio mientras le daba vueltas a la venda alrededor de mi mano. Las lagrimas empezaron a amontonarse en mis ojos, mientras lo hacía.

"No tan apretado en una quemadura," me dijo, apareciendo como un espectro, agarrando mi mano aflojando la venda con sus fríos dedos. "Y vivo con 3 mujeres, recuerdas?"

"Ah, ya veo," le dije, parpadeando duro. Nunca llores enfrente de Jasper era la primera cosa en mi lista en este momento. Junto con nunca bailes locamente en frente de él. Nunca mostrar tu obsesión por el helado.

Las cosas no estaban funcionando.

Él envolvió gentilmente sus frías manos alrededor de mi mano.

"Bendito sea el Dios que te dio la mala circulación." Le dije, sonriendo temblorosamente hacia él (¿estaba creciendo?).

"Tylenol, creo, o Percocet. Alguna forma de pagarte viendo una película para chicas y un fresco helado. Toma tus medicinas, y la película, y yo te voy a preparan el helado que hace un rato arruine."

La sonrisa que tenía cuando salía de la habitación era verdaderamente desgarradora.


	7. Brunettes Beat Blondes

**Brunettes Beat Blondes **

Solo porque me empezando (tal vez, posiblemente) a gustar Jasper no significa que la tenia fácil. Vimos Legalmente Rubia.

Sin embargo, no lo obligue a ver la segunda parte, porque el remplazo de mi Sunday estuvo delicioso. Dónde encontró fresas fresca en medio de la noche y con este tiempo.

Es algo extraño ver una película con alguien que casi no conoces. Te preocupas por tu posición, el patrón de tu respiración, y si al hacer comentarios es divertido o molesto. Como una primera cita (un momento, acabo de mencionar cita y Jasper en una misma oración? Nada bueno).

"Deberías irte a la cama," el dijo, después de terminar nuestra conversación sobre si la historia de Elle Woods tiene moral. Mi respuesta – "Es evidente que si tiene moral. Los morenos somos más inteligente que los rubios, por eso soy más inteligente que tu. La genética."

"Pase la mayor parte del día durmiendo. De todos modos, ¿Dónde vas a dormir?"

"¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que tu mamá dijo?" él pregunto, moviendo sus ojos rápidamente hacia arriba. "Estaré en el piso de tu cuarto, supervisando si hay concusión. Pero considerando tu odio a Forks, será una supervisión anti-suicidio."

"Contigo en mi habitación, será la supervisión anti-suicidio."

"No te preocupes. Vigilare cada movimiento que hagas."

"En todo caso será asesinato con la mirada, tu siendo el asesino."

"¿Te tengo que cargar?" su pregunta me tomo desprevenida y solo fruncí el ceño.

"No te atreves."

Lo hizo, claro, recogiéndome del sofá con un ágil movimiento y acelerando hacia arriba.

"¿Terminaste?" le pregunte mientras me ponía sobre la cama. "¿O te apetece hacer algo mas conmigo?"

"¿Te das cuenta de lo poco que pesas? ¿Qué frágil eres? Podría levanta cajas más pesadas."

"Bueno" dije, inhalando por a nariz mientras me levantaba. "Me voy a bañar, las cobijas y todo eso están en la parte superior del closet."

Me tome mi tiempo en la ducha, concentrando cada uno de mis músculos (por fin) en el agua caliente hasta que me sentí ágil y flexible como un gato.

Cuando regrese a la que sería muy pronto la escena del crimen, Jasper ya había construido una especie de nido hecho de mantas a unos pies de mi cama. Me dio un poco de lastima- después de todo era la revelación final de buen trato.

"¡Inútil!" dije dándole una de mis almohadas (no muy animadamente). El la atrapo con destreza y la puso sobre el piso de madera cuidadosamente, mientras yo arreglaba su nido de sabanas a algo más parecido a una cama.

El ya se había cambiado, en una camiseta azul marino y unos pants grises, dejo dos pastillas en el buro junto con un vaso de agua.

Me las tome y me empecé a sentir adormilada, por alguna razón las medicinas tiene un rápido efecto en mi.

"Buenas noches," bostece, acomodándome entre las sabanas.

"Que duermas bien Alice."

Sentí como algo frío rozaba mi mejilla mientras me queda dormida, pero probablemente lo soñé. Tuve muchos sueños esa noche.

Me desperté lentamente, flexionando mis dedos y mis pies (los cuales estaban entumidos y fríos por haberme destapado en la noche.) y estirándome asegurándome que todo estuviera como tenía que estar. Luego mis ojos se tornaran hacia el este, y Jasper estaba observándome desde su perfecta cama en el suelo.

"¿En verdad tienes que hacer todo eso de quedarte viéndome?" murmure, pasando mis dedos entre mi pelo.

"Perece que estas de mal humor," el dijo, y yo lo golpee con mi pie. Su piel era fresca y solida como el granito.

"Ouch!" grite. "¿Acaso le pones barniz a tu piel o algo por el estilo?"

El atrapo mi pie entre sus manos y lo sostuvo ahí firmemente.

"¡Deja de moverte!" bufo. "Solo lo empeoraras."

Mi dedo estaba rojo y palpitante. Juro que escuche algo tronar.

"Jasper," le dije, tratando de sonar calmada y tranquila. "Creo que mi pie se ha roto por tu pecho. ¿Podríamos tal vez ir con tu padre? Me temo que tu tendrás que manejar, ya que yo no puedo."

"Solo es un golpe, no esta roto."

"Escuche algo tronar."

"Camine para llegar aquí"

"Podemos ocupar mi coche."

"Puedo caminar más rápido que tu coche."

"Tal vez si puedes. Pero como están las cosas," señale a mi pie entre sus frías manos. "TE CULPO POR ESTO!"

"Tendré que cargarte de nuevo," el dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos.

"Puedo bajar las escalera yo solita."

"¿Cómo?"

"Observa."

Acepte que me diera la mana para poder llegar a la escaleras (solo por necesidad, sino me habría quedado sosteniéndola todo el día). Cuando llegamos me senté en el borde de la escalera y me deslice hacia abajo, con lo que me gusta pensar que fue con gracia y estilo.

"Vez?" le dije, desde mi posición al final de la escalera (como me resbale con mucha fuerza termine plana sobre mi espalda). "Tengo algunos conocimientos útiles."

"¿Qué voy hacer contigo?" gruño. "Prácticamente terminaras viviendo con nosotros si sigues teniendo accidentes."

"No te preocupes," dije brillantemente mientras intentaba levantarme, dándome cuenta de que había una torcedura en mi tobillo. "Todo esto es tu culpa. Cuando te vayas, estare bien. Así que al hospital!"

"Carlise no trabaja hoy. Esta en casa. Y es sábado, así que también todos los demás."

"Genial," suspire. "Intro Alice, el show de la rara propensa a accidentes. Maravilloso cuando se tropieza con sus propios pies! Y se rompe el pie al patear a la persona más molesta!"

El me miro con curiosidad. "En verdad eres más insegura de lo que las personas creen, no lo crees? Eso de ser brava y desenvuelta… es solo un show."

"No seas tonto," dije, pero sentí como mi cara se calentó, mis mejillas se sonrojaron como nunca hasta hace ya varios años.

"Pareces niña chiquita cuando tienes pena."

"Eso es porque tengo la estatura de una niña chiquita," brome. "ahora llévame con tu papá- y ten cuidado con mi coche."

"Te refieres a no pasarme de los 50 km/hr.?"

"Algo así."

El me cargo por segunda vez en 24 hrs, e irracionalmente mi pulso se acelero cuando su fría piel toco la mía. Por la manera que me vio pensé que podía escucharlo.

**AQUI OTRO CAP. Y COMO PUEDEN VER ALICE YA COMENZO A DESCUBRIR SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR JASPER...**

**Y COMONO SE SI PODRE ACTUALIZAR ASI DE PRONTO DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS SI DEJAN UN REVIEW LES ENVIARE UN ADELANTO JEJE **

**GRACIAS POR TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN REVIEW Y A TODOS LOS QUE NADA MAS LEEN :P**


	8. Picture Books And A Mongoose

**HOLA, SE QUE DIJE QUE TAL VEZ NO PODRIA ACTUALIZAR EN UN TIEMPO PERO GRACIAS A DIOS FUE UNA FALSA ALARMA ASI QUE AQUI ESTA OTRO CAP. **

**QUIERO AGRADECER A:**

**Picture Books And A Mongoose**

"¿Has conocido a alguno de los integrantes de mi familia antes de hoy?" Pregunto, girando su cabeza hacia a mi sin que el coche hiciera un zigzag.

"Um, tengo Trigonometría con Bella, pero no me siento junto a ella o algo parecido. Vale la pena ir a clase solo para ver su cara."

"A Bella no le gusta la trigonometría."

"Te entiendo. Parece que algo le duele."

El se rio. "Esa es nuestra Bella. Con el corazón en la mano. Y Edward es como ella. Emmett también, supongo."

"Y Rosalie? ¿Ustedes son gemelos, no?"

"Mi hermana es de una raza diferente. Las personas no ven mas allá del show superficial en el que se pone. Pero debajo, es una mente brillante. Tú y ella tienen mucho en común. De todos modos, es por eso que ella y Emmett se llevan tan bien."

"¿Y tus padre?" pregunte, muriendo de vergüenza por el ruido del motor de mi coche. "Y baja la velocidad, por favor."

"Mis padres. Carlise y Esme, ¿quieres decir?"

Yo asentí.

"Carlise es increíblemente compasivo. El daría su último billete a alguien que lo necesite. Y Esme nació para ser madre. Es una pena que no pudiera tener hijos naturalmente." El me dirigió una sonrisa. "En el aspecto positivo, a nosotros no nos tuvo que enseñar a usar el baño o hacernos eructar."

"Y los quieres mucho."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque tu cara se ilumina cada vez que los mencionas."

Con un repentino y brusco giro que casi me envía a través de la ventana, comenzamos a manejar por un buen rato por un camino rodeado por bosque en ambos lados. La luz se volvió oscura y verde según avanzábamos.

La casa era asombrosa, colores pálidos con suaves líneas clásicas, una alucinación de la época pasada.

"Tenía un viejo libro de imágenes," le dije. "Era sobre una niña rubia con una muñeca de trapo, y vivía en una casa igual a esta."

Justo entonces una cabeza rubia aparecía en una de las ventanas de la planta baja, y una pálida mano nos saludo.

"Bueno, ahí esta tu rubia," Jasper sonrió. "Puedo tratar y buscar una muñeca pero temo que hagas vodoo con ella."

No podía patearlo de nuevo (aprendí mi lección) pero podía enseñarle la lengua, haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande. ¿Por qué todo lo que hago le divierte?

Vergonzosamente, tuvo que volverme a cargar desde el auto hasta la puerta, que estaba abierta por una entusiasmada Rosalie, que apenas podía respirar por la risa. Claro que Jasper tuvo que agravar la situación al no bajarme.

La familia estaba alineada para recibirnos por edad según yo- el rubio de Carlisle sonriendo, una mujer muy bella y maternal quien creo es Esme, el gigante de Emmett (aqien rápidamente se le sumo una histérica Rosalie), seguida por el chico de cabello color bronce Edward quien tenía un brazo alrededor de una tímida Bella.

"Jasper," bufé. ".me."

Él lo hizo, y me colapse después de poner simultáneamente mi peso sobre mi pie roto y mi tobillo torcido. Bella se deslizo del brazo de su compañero y gentilmente me levanto, con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Carlisle se acerco, consternado. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Creo que me rompí el pie."

El se arrodillo y examino mi morado miembro como si fuera un Picasso. "Si. Definitivamente roto. ¿Cómo ocurrió?"

"Carlise, ella…um…sin haber recibido consejo alguno…um…pateo."

El hulk de Emmett rio a carcajadas. "Bien hecho Alice."

Trate de sonreír sin que pareciera una mueca. Aunque Bella estuviera cargando la mayor parte de mi peso, la presión en mi pie era insoportable.

"Oh!" Esme grito, dándose un golpecito en la frente (en verdad nunca había visto a alguien hacer eso- solo en las películas). "¿Dónde están mis modales? Y la de todos ustedes, de todos ustedes! Jasper- tráele una silla a la pobre de Alice. Emmett- deja de reirte te ves como un niño chiquito. Rosalie- trae hielo de la nevera. Edward- el maletín de Carlisle, por favor. Bella- no te muevas ni un centímetro.

Sus hijo adoptivos rompieron filas, dirigiéndose en 3 diferentes direcciones mientras Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Bella y yo nos quedamos en el hall.

"Jasper nunca había traído a una chica a casa," Esme dijo entusiasmada y sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Ustedes tiene clases juntos?"

"¿Ustedes son pareja?" Emmett pregunto.

"Si a la primera," dije, asintiéndole a Esme. "Y a la segunda, no. Oh Dios, no." luego me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación con cuatro miembros de su familia. "No es que haya algo malo con él, o algo por el estilo, ¡no! Es solo que…"

"¿Es solo que te saca de quicio?"

"Emmett!"

"Alice" Jasper entro de nuevo a la habitación, cargando lo que parecía un sillón de una sala de espera. Edward y Rosalie lo seguían silenciosamente. Edward le entrego su maletín a Carlisle y se retiro a quien sabe dónde, Rosalie cuidadosamente dejo el hielo a lado de la pata de la silla y ayudo a Bella a sentarme en la silla.

Carlisle saco una jeringa y la lleno hasta la mitad con un líquido transparente.

"Anestesia local," explico.

Yo trague. "Estoy un poco…impresionada."

Emmett se rio de nuevo, y gruño cuando Esme le di un zape.

"Cierra tus ojos," Carlisle me aconsejo.

Apreté mis parpados y espere. Sin embargo, la primera cosa que sentí fue algo frio agarrando mi mano. Eche un vistazo para ver pálidos dedos entrelazándose con los míos, y abrí completamente mis ojos para ver a Jasper mirándome.

"En caso de que necesites algo que sostener," explico, dándome un apretoncito. Mi corazón dio un saltito. Para nada bueno.

Así que cerré mis ojos mientras Carlise hacia su trabajo, apretando la mano de Jasper cuando algo me dolía y sintiendo un poco de calor al sostenerla.

"Todo listo!" el anuncio finalmente, manteniendo mi pie firme.

Finalmente eche un buen vistazo a mí alrededor desde mi posición en la silla. La casa era brillante como el exterior, el color miel en el barniz de la madera del piso ayudaba mucho. La pared de la entrada era de vidrio, dando una vista panorámica del bosque donde podía ver un pequeño rayo de luz de entre los arboles…

El primer rayo de luz toco el piso y los Cullens y Hales dieron un grito ahogado. Después, conforme la luz invadió el cuarto ellos comenzaron a brillar. A destellar hasta que cada superficie estuviera cubierta.

"Alice-" Jasper comenzó, pero no continúo al ver mi cara.

"Aléjate de mi," le dije, parándome lentamente y apoyándome para poder llegar a la puerta, mi mano toco la manija que estaba detrás de mí.

"No es-"

"¿No es qué? ¿Lo que yo pienso? Porque en este momento, no estoy pesando, en este momento, estoy seriamente tratando de no quedar en shock."

"Alice, por favor-"

"ALEJATE" chille, abriendo la puerta casi cayéndome. "No sé lo que son, pero más les vale alejarse de mi!"

"No puedes manejar" señalo Carlisle, arcoíris brillando por toda su piel.

"Si puedo. Y lo hare."

Jasper me miraba suplicante, brillando como un diamante.

"Por favor, Alice. Por mi."

"Gracias por salvarme la vida Jasper. Y por hacer que me quemara, por romperme el pie y torcer mi tobillo. Estamos a mano ahora."

Y con eso, me di la vuelta y cojeé hasta mi antiguo Chevy rojo.

Gabriela Cullen, PRISGPE, ALICE CULLEN –LUISA, maryna whitlock, dannyta, Caaaaaaaaami.


	9. Persuasion

**Persuasion**

Mientras manejaba para ir a casa me sentí mareada, sin darle mucha importancia a al omnipresente dolor en mi pie. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas como la Tierra lo hace al Sol. ¿Que es lo que acabo de presencias?, ¿En que, yo Alice Brandon, sin querer me había metido?

No tenía una respuesta.

Pise de pronto ya que un venado se atravesó en mi camino. Por un momento se detuvo, mirándome a los ojos que eran como estrellas en su oscuridad.

Yo ya había visto eso ojos antes. Ese primer día- si quieres ver el sol compra un folleto de viajes…

Cambio de color de ojos. Eso era otro cosa que tenía que agregar a lista. Súper fuerza, también. Súper velocidad.

Tenerme que concentrar me trajo de vuelta a la Tierra. Iría a casa me haría un sándwich y una linda y larga ducha, y luego pensaría que hacer.

No sucedió así. Cuando llegue a casa, vi el tazón de mi Sunday sucio en fregadero y un bulto se formo en mi garganta. Abrí la llave del agua al máximo y rocié agua por todos lados. Luego descanse mi cabeza en la fría barra y gruñí los mas fuerte que pude.

A la ducha entonces. Cojee para poder subir, saque una pijama limpia del armario (aunque apenas era medio día) y me metí baja el chorro de agua al menos unos 45 min.

Todavía no me calentaba.

Después de haber lavado cada parte de mi cuerpo, apague la regadera con un suspiro, me envolví en una toalla y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Rosalie estaba sentada en la mecedora, exquisitamente hermosa, su cara llena de furia y sus ojos lividos. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de ser sorprendida; ella solo cruzo sus brillantes brazos y comenzó.

"Haz lastimado a mi hermano muy mal, sabes."

"El me mintió."

"No exactamente. Recuerdas alguna conversación en la que diga 'Hey Alice, ¿sabes que soy humano, cierto?"

"Bueno si el no mintió, entonces no dijo la verdad!"

"No era solo su verdad. Esto nos concierne a todos. Y ahora también a ti, parece." Ella me miro a los ojos. "¿Con cuantas chicas habla Jasper en la escuela? Aparte de de mi y Bella."

"¿Que? " pregunte, hundiéndome en la cama. Su pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, no sabia como contestarla.

"Solo tu. Con cuantas personas crees que se ha tomado de estar, excluyéndote? Nadie. Apenas y lo visto mirar a otro persona aparte de su familia en mucho tiempo. Y ahora te esta viendo a ti. Pasando tiempo contigo. Salvándote. Preocupándose."

"Le gusta molestarme, es todo. Estoy segura de que el-"

"Puedes apostar lo que quieras a que no lo hace con nadie mas! El apenas y bromea con Emmett últimamente!"

"He escuchado suficiente. Me voy." Me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta, para ir al baño, por seguridad, por coherencia, por mi pijama caliente. Y posiblemente por algo filoso para sacar a Rosalie de la casa.

"El esta enamorado de ti, Alice!"

Me congele.

"Si no es en este precisó momento, será pronto. Pero reconozco las señales. ¿Te das cuenta de cuanto lo molestaste el primer día? Nunca nadie había traspasado a Jasper. Nadie. No puede evitar mencionar tu nombre. Y cuando lo hace, es como si alguien encendiera fuego detrás de sus ojos. Lo dice como una oración, Alice."

Mi voz estaba ahogada con lágrimas. "Estas mintiendo." Se acerco más y puso una mano en mi hombro, volteándome para que viera la gloria brillante y la tristeza de su cara.

"Me estas diciendo que tu no sientes nada por el, para nada? Por si lo haces. Tu corazón se acelera cuando el se acerca a ti."

Podía sentir sus palabras, como un punto de calor en mi pecho. Mi corazón quemaba con tristeza, enojo y culpa. ¿Había algo más debajo de eso? ¿Alguna forma de amor que se sentía muy similar a la aversión? ¿Eso era insoportable? ¿Hacia que la respiración me faltara?

"Por favor," Rosalie me imploro, inclinando mi mentón para que la viera a los ojos. "No lo alejes de tu vida. O a ninguno de nosotros. Tu lo haces feliz, eso es lo único que queremos."

"¿Qué son?" susurre.

"Eso te lo tiene que decir el," ella dijo, dirigiéndose a la ventana. "Luego puedes decidir que hacer."

Y brinco por la ventana.

En ese momento, si grite. Pero cuando me asome ya no estaba. No había ni un rastro de ella en el pasto.

Me metí en la cama, dándome cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Shock, lo supernatural y la sorpresa se han convertido de repente en algo grande en mi vida, una parte que no podía controlar. Como la llama que arde en donde mi corazón debería estar.

Así que era mediodía cuando me metí en la cama y me que de un profundo sueño, y tuve unos sueños donde la gente y todo no es lo que parece. Seguí a uno de ellos por un camino con una densa capa de hielo, tan densa que casi era opaca. Cuando estábamos en medio el se dio vuelta, sus ojos dorados enfocándose en mi cara, y mi corazón se sobresalto con el ruido de la vajilla rompiéndose. ¿Vajilla rompiéndose? No, eso no es un sueño.

Algo esta mal.

Estaba oscuro, y podía escuchar voces en la planta de abajo. Un hombre, por como se escuchaba.

Mi casa estaba siendo robada.

Silenciosamente me deslice hacia el cuarto de mis padres, agarre el bat de baseball que estaba debajo de la cama y el spray de pimienta de mi mama que esta en el buro. Luego me dirigí hacia abajo.

Ambos estaban viendo en otra dirección, y logre golpear a uno en la parte de atrás de su cabeza antes de que pudiera voltearse. Pero el otro si se volteo, y tenía un arma.

"¿Qué te crees?" Me grito "Mas te vale bajar el bat, o te disparo!"

"Y cuantos anos crees que te darán por asesinato. El asesinato de una chica de 17 anos? Pude ver en sus ojos que cometí un gran erros."

"¿17, eh, hermosa? Entonces tal vez podamos tener un poco de diversión."

"La tocas y te rompo el cuello."

La voz que venia detrás mío mando una ola de alivio por mi venas, y mi corazón creció el doble de lo normal. Busque detrás de mí con una mano y una fría mano la agarro entrelazándola y dándole un apretón.

"Así que lo damisela en peligro a encontrado a su héroe," el ladrón dijo, dijo a traves de su mascara oscura de nylon.

"Alice," Jasper susurro en mi oído. "Cuando te diga, te tiras al suelo y ahí te quedas. AHORA!" rugió.

Me tire al piso y ahí me quede, temblando. Escuche un bang y un rugido lo que hizo que mis oídos produjeran un sonido, y luego hubo un brusco olor que llego a mi nariz.

"Esta bien. Ya te puedes levantar."

La bala estaba tirada en un escalón claramente después de haber revotado del pecho de Jasper. Mi propio chaleco antibalas estaba sosteniendo a mi agresor por la garganta. Y lo apretó un poco más.

"Ahora," el dijo en un tono de voz frio y mortal. "Tu vas a tomar a tu miserable amigo e irte/ la única razón por la que no te mato es porque no quiero traumatizar a Alice. Sin embargo, si tu o cualquiera parecido a ti se acerca a esta casa, voy hacerte sufrir."

El soltó al hombre con un fuerte choque. El hombre agarro a su amigo inconsciente y lo arrastro por la puerta rota hacia el bosque.

"Bien," Jasper dijo, en un tono mas razonable. "Si sabes como batear."

"Eres gracioso," me reí.

"Huh?"

Pero de repente no podía parar de reí. Me quede ahí riéndome y riéndome de la expresión de Jasper ya que cambio de preocupación a sorpresa.

"Estas en shock," dijo poniendo una mano en mi frente. "Pero Dios Alice, ¿Por qué no eres como las personas normales? Las personas normales cuando entran en shock son calladas y están frías, mientras tu no puedes dejar de reírte y estas ardiendo!"

"I'm hot, you're cold, you go around like you know who I am, but you don't, you've got me on my toes!" cante entre risas.

El rodo sus ojos expresivamente. "De alguna manera no creo que los Jonas Brothers hayan planeado esa canción para una soprano," el dijo cargándome y llevándome a mi cuarto.

El me dejo en la cama y se queda encima mío mientras yo rodaba sobre esta de lado a lado, riéndome alegremente todo el tiempo. El toco mi frente después de unos minutos.

"Todavía muy caliente," el murmuro. "Alice, necesitas enfriarte."

"Tu deseo, mi comando" dije a través de un espasmo de risa.

"Oh Dios, no estas siendo ni siquiera coherente. Aquí va nada." El me destapo y me empujo, así que ya no era la única ocupando la cama. El se acostó junto a mí, enredando sus frías manos alrededor de mi cintura.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Son lo mas fría que tienes en este momento- a menos que quieras que te saca por la ventana."

"Esto esta bien," dije, sintiendo como mi pile se enfriaba mientras mi corazón se aceleraba y las risa se esfumaba.

Después de eso empecé a llorar, grandes lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas a mi almohada. El me abrazo más fuerte, entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía mientras me arrullaba.

Mientras el sueño me vencía, sentí como algo frio rozaba mi cuello. Esta vez, no sabia si creerlo o no .


	10. You Can Be In My Horror Movie

**You Can Be In My Horror Movie**

Me desperté en la mañana por la niebla filtrándose por la hora abierta ventana. No había más sol eso significa no más Jasper Raro Chispitas™. Al no haber luz solar significa que yo obtengo mis respuestas?

Eche un vistazo debajo de las sabanas para ver que mi tobillo estaba rosa e inflamado como un algodón de azúcar. Lo toque. Ouch. Muy caliente y doloroso. Donde está el chico con poca circulación cuando lo necesitas?

En la mecedora, aparentemente. "No te levante antes," el dijo, meciéndose gentilmente de atrás para delante. "Porque necesito que estes totalmente coherente si entendiendes a lo que me refiero."

"¿Estoy completamente coherente vez?"

"No, por lo general. No lo estas."

"Solo una pregunta," dije, sacando mi tobillo de entre las sabanas. "¿Podrías?"

El estaba a mi lado en un medio segundo. Desechando la fachada de ser humano. El se arrodillo al pie de la cama y envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi tobillo. Suspire por el alivio.

"Volviendo al punto. Los datos." Aclare mi garganta. "¿Qué eres en realidad?" porque ningún humano que yo conozca brilla como un diamante de Tiffany cuando está en el sol."

El sonrió. "Antes de decirte, quiero aclarar que soy vegetariano."

"Gran lio. Dime."

"Soy… un… un-v-v…"

"Eres un vendedor de Vinagre."

"No de cigarros."

"¿Mr. Varner disfrazado?"

"No. Alice, en serio." Inhalo profundamente. "Soy un vampiro."

Perdí en conocimiento por un segundo.

"¿Acaso escuche bien?"

"Si escuchaste la palabra-"

"Si, la escuche. Y por tu confesión sobre ser vegetariano, me imagino que no cazas humanos."

"No."

"Ah bueno. Hasta el momento tengo cambio de color de ojos, súper fuerza y velocidad, y que brillas en mi lista. Oh, y que tu piel es indestructible. Y fría. ¿Y esto de que tienes poco circulación, en realidad es porque no tienes flujo de sangre, cierto?"

"Cierto. Pero te falto el muy buen sentido del olfato, el veneno, y atraer en todo tipo de factores- olor, apariencia. Y el más obvio."

"¿Qué es?"

"¿La atracción a la sangre?"

"Oh. Okey. Pero no hay aversión al sol- bueno, si quitas que te hace brillar-¿no estacas, no dormir en ataúdes?"

"Yo no duermo."

"Entonces que estabas haciendo en el piso de mi habitación."

"Te estaba observando. Eres interesante cuando duermes. Tus sueños son tan tangibles que casi yo los puedes ver también. Si agregas que por lo general hablas dormida."

"¿Qué dije?"

"Muchas cosas. Como el Señor de los Anillos. Titanic. Moulin Rouge. Y por último, dijiste algo como 'y'all can't walk no line.'"

"Que puedo decir soy una fan de Johnny Cash."

"Soy originalmente del sur sabes."

"¿Y desde cuando eres originalmente de ahí?"

"Naci en 1843."

"¿Qué día?"

"No recuerdo"

"Así que tienes-aproximadamente- 165 años. Te vez muy bien para tu edad, sabes."

"También tengo un talento que los demás… que otros de mi clase no tienen."

"¿Hmmm?"

"Puedo manipular las emociones. Puedo cambiarlas ahora mismo si quiero."

"¿Permanentemente?"

"No. Solo mientras yo estoy. Puedo hacerlo en distancias cortas, pero se necesita mucha concentración. Las personas usualmente se sienten atraídas por nuestras caras, de nuestras formas. Pero si esparzo un poco de… miedo, digamos, se alejan."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste conmigo?"

Se quedo perplejo. "¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"No, no, es solo que… ¡yo te desagrado, desde el primer día!"

"Aun lo haces. Pero fue eso lo que me dio el problema. Los sentimientos de desagrado, enojo- parecen limitar mis habilidades. Estoy seguro de que si pienso en ti de una manera calmada y objetiva, entonces yo podría, pero no puedo. Eres parte de mi vida ahora, en una gran parte.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

Soltó mi pie y acompañándome en la cama, acomodándose casi al final de la cama para verme, sus ojos los cuales era más oscuros, casi como el negro original que el color a mantequilla derritiéndose que tenía el día del accidente.

"Tontita," dijo cálidamente. "¿Aun no sabes lo que siento por ti?"

"Rosalie dijo algo vago sobre amor- sabes, eterno, que nunca muere, ese tipo de cosas."

"¿Si ella le dio justo al blanco, que contestarías?"

Tome un respiro profundo y trate de frenar mi pulso. Respire a través de mi nariz y la saque por mi boca como mi maestra de yoga me había enseñado, y mentalmente me prepare para estar seriamente enojada conmigo misma si arruinaba esto.

"Diría que como no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- y el hecho de que mi corazón se acelera cada vez que estas cerca mío- y que aun sigo en la misma habitación que tú, que eres una creatura de una película de terror, de hecho, creado para cazarme sin hacer todo el ruido y los gritos- creo que estoy muy acorde con tus sentimientos."

"Alice," dijo Jasper, sin un rastro de juego en su voz. "Rosalie hizo tiro al blanco. Planeo pasar el resto de mi eternidad amándote- sin importar que tu planees pasarla conmigo o no- y voy hacer lo que sea para asegurarme que estés a salvo, y seas la mujer más feliz.

Wow. Un poco soliloquio. Nunca he sido particularmente detallista, así que… aquí va.

"Oh, Jasper," suspire. "Te amo, tu tonto gigante que brilla. Cualquier relación que tengamos puede que este cargada con peligro, debido al hecho de que son casi 30 cm mas chaparra que tu, osea una enana. Pero particularmente no me importa. Solo comprare unos tacones. Y yo estaré en tu película de terror el tiempo que me quieras en ella."

La sonrisa que me dio era tan brillante y tan hermosa que podría haber incendiado el cuarto.

"Ahora," dije. "Mas importante aun. Anteriormente, dijiste que yo usualmente hablo dormida. ¿Qué tan seguido vienes?"

"Oh," el dijo fácilmente. "Todas las noches. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, sabes."

"Huh. Cada noche. Entras a mi cuarto, y me vez dormir. Cada noche. Muy bien."

Ahí es cuando salte sobre él.


	11. Crime And Punishment

**Crime And Punishment**

"¡¿Todas las noches?!" chille, lo sujete contra la cama con mis manos y rodillas. "¡¿Tu vienes cada noche a verme dormir y _babear_?!"

"Tú no babeas"

"¡Eso no importa! ¿Cómo voy a tener una relación normal contigo si constantemente invades mi privacidad al verme _dormir_? Y eso es raro, de todas maneras. Muchos chicos solo te dan una brazalete en tu cumpleaños."

El estaba tratando de cambiar posición clandestinamente sin que me rompiera algún hueso, y yo juzgándolo. Solo me mecí de atrás para delante como una cobra feliz.

"Lo siento."

"¿Pero no vas a hacerlo de nuevo, cierto?"

El me miro a los ojos. "Si." y con una rápida vuelta me quito de arriba de él, así que estaba acostada planamente sobre mi espalda y el sobre mí como un sobre protector buitre. No sé cómo se interpretaría esto si alguien más hubiera entrado a la habitación en ese momento…

"Así que," dijo, casualmente tomando mi mano y causando que mi corazón se acelerara. "Desayuno."

"Bueno, estaba pensando que me dirías bebe o hermosa, pero lo que a ti te agrade."

El hizo una mueca. "Que chistosa. Desayuno para ti, vamos."

"Vamos."

Me volvió a cargar todo el camino hacia la planta baja, me sentó en una de las sillas que rodean la mesa de la cocina.

"Puedo caminar sabes."

De pronto sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel que los míos mientras se arrodillaba con un suave movimiento. Sus dedos cuidadosamente trazando la línea de mis labios.

"Si," el dijo, su exquisito dulce aliento soplando en mi cara. "Pero te duele. No me gusta verte con dolor."

Yo trague y su mirada viajo hacia mi garganta, sus dedos bajando por mi cuello y la línea de mi clavícula.

"Bonito."

"Lo herede de mi madre."

"Debería agradecerle por eso algún día."

Su mano delicadamente se curvo en la parte trasera de mi cuello hasta que las puntas de nuestras narices estuvieran casi tocándose y estábamos respirando en sincronía.

"Debes de tener hambre," el dijo después de un largo momento, rozando su labio inferior con el mío.

"Oh, sí lo estoy."

El se rio y se paró de inmediato. "No para eso, pequeña picara."

El dio un gran tour por la cocina mientras yo me recuperaba, por los gabinetes, en la despensa y dentro del microondas.

"Los hábitos alimenticios han pasado por un gran camino," el dijo en un silbido.

"Vamos a jugar un juego."

En levanto una ceja, moviendo su cabeza con curiosidad.

"Tienes un supernatural sentido del olfato. Tienes que encontrar mi desayuno. Necesitare dos cosas- leche y cereal, y tienes 3 oportunidades por cada una."

"Suena divertido."

"Pero," dije, levantando un dedo advirtiéndole. "En la improbabilidad de que no puedas encontrar mi desayuno, dejas de jugar y me besas."

"Ah, Alice. Eso es muy peligroso."

"No tienes mucha hambre, ¿cierto?"

"Tengo, y siempre la tendré."

Nos miramos fijamente. "Prométemelo."

El rodo los ojos por encima vez. "Está bien. Yo, Jasper Withlock Hale, prometo a, Mary Alice Brandon, que si fallo en mi tarea de encontrar tu desayuno, en la forma de cereal y leche, pagare la penitencia de un beso, que no dure más de un minuto."

"¿Penitencia?"

"Penitencia."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos."

El comenzó a caminar por la habitación, apenas y moviendo la nariz para encontrar mi comida. Me trajo una gran variedad de cereales del gabinete que está arriba de la estufa (como no lo especifique), y un tazón para poner por el cual me decidiera.

Sin embargo, la leche fue un problema. Al principio me trajo queso, que hasta el dijo que se veía mal. Luego me trajo yogurt, comentando, "tu leche esta pasada." Finalmente el abrió el profundo refrigerador y saco un antiguo bote de crema que debió habernos seguido desde Phoenix.

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza.

"Jasper Withlock Hale. Has fallado en completar tu tarea de cazar mi desayuno usando el buen sentido del olfato que tienes. Por eso, exijo mi penitencia de un beso. ¿Prefieres que sea parado o sentado?"

Oh mis lados adoloridos.

Ahora, para combatir el problema de altura de mi querido que mide más de 6 pies de altura cuando yo apenas llego a los 5.

Me pare en una silla, haciendo una seña con mi dedo. El se acerco debidamente, viéndose como si estuviera en un corredor de la muerte y la electricidad de repente se encendiera de nuevo. Moví mi dedo de nuevo como una azafata lo haría hasta que estuviéramos a menos de 16 cm de separación.

Podía sentir la tensión en su mandíbula en el momento en que nuestros labios se encontraron. El estaba tratando de controlarse, de cuidarme, pero todo lo que él estaba haciendo era apagar la experiencia, así que era como besar a uno de los dioses en el Partenón.

Demonios, pensé, mordí su labio inferior delicadamente (para que mis dientes no se rompieran).

_Eso_ lo despertó. Se movió en el patrón que yo estaba guiando hasta que sus manos llegaron a mi cintura y ya no estaba parada en la silla, en vez de eso estaba colgando por lo menos un pie arriba del suelo.

Besar a un vampiro es una experiencia interesante, es como ser aplastada, pero en una muy agradable manera.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos (después de que unos puntos oscuros bailaron por sus ojos), el dijo, "Eso definitivamente fue más de un minuto."

"Cállate. Que lo estamos haciendo de una forma muy básica. ¿Y podrías bajarme por favor?"

En todo caso, su abrazo se hizo más apretado. El sonrió malévolamente. "Prefiero tenerte como prisionera." El me levanto un poquito más y comenzó a trazar los contornos de mi cuello con sus labios (agonizantemente lento, por supuesto).

"Basta," murmure, y créeme que me _costó_ decirlo. "Vas hacer que me combustione espontáneamente."

Jasper me bajo gentilmente al suelo (fue un largo camino hacia abajo) y me sentó con gentileza en una silla.

"Ahora come," me ordeno


	12. 11 Whose Dalai Llama?

**11. Whose Dalai Llama?**

Quién iba a decir que mi primer día (de varios) con los Cullen iba a ser tan agitado. Después de su alegato, al fin acepte jugar con Emmett.

"Jesús," dijo Bella, volteando mi muñeca para examinar los moretones manchas en mi piel. "Esos son del tamaño de un canica, por lo menos."

"En realidad," hice un gesto de dolor. "Son del tamaño de una pelota de baseball."

Había logrado tener un tiempo con el más reciente de los Cullen y ahora estábamos en Port Angeles, tomando un latte mientras llovía con fuerza afuera. El latte de Bella ya había desaparecido gracias a una maseta vecina.

Ella me conto su historia. Como yo, Bella había nacido y crecido en Phoenix. Sus padres se divorciaron, y cuando tenía 17, se vino a vivir a Forks para vivir con su papá. Como yo, ella conoció y quedo fascinada por uno de los Cullen.

"No tienes idea de lo obsesionada que estaba," dijo, agitando un poco de azúcar en los desechos de su café. "Lo busque en internet."

"Espera. Tú descubriste que Edward era un vampiro- en la _web_?"

"Si," lo admitió. "Pero eso fue después de que un chico que conocía de la reservación me dijo- Jacob." Su cara se suavizo por un segundo antes de volver a su forma normal.

"¿Y cómo reaccionaste?" pregunte vacilante.

Ella rio. "Estoy con la persona que más amo en el mundo por toda la eternidad. ¿Cómo crees que _reaccione_?"

Sonreí ante como respuesta a su pregunta. Algún día…

Espera. Jasper y yo no hemos tenido ni una cita ¿y ya estoy considerando la posibilidad de un compromiso eterno?

_Estas en algo profundo_, me dije a mi misma. _Grandes cuestiones_.

"¿Lista para irte?" Bella pregunto, sacándome de mi momento de meditación. A medida que se levantaba, la mitad de la clientela masculina del café suspiro. Un tipo regordete con una camisa de rayas en la esquina la saludo moviendo su mano.

* * *

Me desperté el lunes por la mañana por la sensación de los fríos labios de Jasper en mi cuello.

"Mmmm…" suspire, y me quede quita por otros 5 minutos.

"En verdad debería dejar de pasar las mañanas contigo," el dijo después de un breve interludio. "Las disfruto _demasiado_."

"Razón de mas para quedarse."

"Tal vez. Eso y el hecho de que en, oh, aproximadamente en 5 minutos… vas a llegar tarde."

"¿_QUÉ_?" llore, me levante disparada casi noqueándome con su barbilla de mármol. "Arrgh! Jasper Hale, si tú me besas de nuevo eres hombre muerto!"

Comencé a correr (bueno, cojear) frenéticamente alrededor, simultáneamente tratando de lavarme, vestirme y arreglar mi mochila.

Jasper deslizo suavemente la corra sobre mi hombro, tomo mi mano y casi volamos hacia afuera.

Una brillante motocicleta plateada estacionada en la calle, la turbia luz de atrás de las nubes haciendo lucir su acabado metálico.

Trague.

"Vamos," dijo, viéndome a la cara. "Corres con vampiros. Y en verdad me estás diciendo que le temes a una pequeña motocicleta?"

"Eso no es pequeño."

Deslizo su mano bajo el asiento y saco un casco.

"Si te caes- que, por cierto, no lo harás- estarás segura. ¿De acuerdo?" el sujeto hábilmente mi barbilla y beso mi mejilla. "Ahora vámonos."

El se espero hasta que estuviera instalada seguramente y aferrada a su cintura como un mono araña antes de que prendiera el motor. La moto cobro vida bajo nosotros, sonando como si alguien necesitara urgentemente un Alka Seltzer.

"Ve lento," suplique.

El se volteo para sonreírme. "¿Por qué ir lento?", el dijo tranquilamente, "Cuando puedes ir… _rápido!"_

Hubo un gruñido mientras le daba vuelta al acelerador y de repente ya habíamos arrancado, los árboles difuminándose en una pared por cada lado. Me colgué de el por todo lo que valía la pena y en poco tiempo, estábamos estacionados a lado del reconocible Volvo plateado de Edward.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto, bajandome, quitándome el casco y besándome todo en un aliento. "¿Cómo fue?"

"Aterrador. Fuiste _rápido."_

"¿Rápido? Eso fue lento comparado con lo que esta cosa puede hacer. A veces compito con Bella, pero ella solo tiene un Honda arreglada por alguien cuando ella era joven." El acaricio un lado del mounstro plateado que nos trajo hasta aquí. "Esto es _rápido_."

Tomo mi mano y comenzó a llevarme al a florecimiento de edificios que significaba salones y otras docenas de cosas.

"¡Todo el mundo nos está _mirando_!" bufe después de unos pasos.

"No, no lo hacen."

"¡Si, lo _hacen!"_

"No todos. No ese chico de allá- No, espera- miro."

"Fabuloso."

"¿No…_quieres_…que te vean conmigo?"

Gire mi cara hacia arriba e hice un vago intento de mirarlo a los ojos y no tragar el agua de lluvia. "No es eso. Es solo…"

"Que esperabas mantenerlo como un secreto?"

"Si, sin duda."

Su mano se entrelazo con la mía. "Esto es solo el comienzo."

* * *

Ignore a una frenéticamente atrayente Rosalie a la hora del almuerzo y me fui a sentar a con mi otros amigos. Si alguien iba a comenzar a hacer apuestas, quería ser yo la primera en poner mis 5 centavos.

"¿Así que cual es la historia?" Lauren pregunto antes de que mi trasero tocara la silla.

"¿Huh?"

"Tú y Jasper Hale, claro." Ella rodo sus ojos expresivamente. "¿Quien le pregunto a quien? ¿Y por qué? ¿Y cómo?"

"El solo me está cuidando hasta que mis padres regresen de Arizona," dije, mis ojos mirando las manchas de madera de la mesa.

"Alice," Lauren dijo. "Los `nodrizas´ del Dr. Cullen no te llevan a la escuela en moto. Tampoco te besan, te acompañan a clase o pasa casi todo el tiempo de esta mirandote. Ahora dime."

"¿En serio?" pregunte, mis ojos levantándose para ver los suyos. "¿El me estaba mirando? ¿Toda la clase?"

Ella rodo sus ojos de nuevo. "Como su fueras un sándwich de helado o algo. Dime!"

"Bueno," dije lentamente, preguntándome como decirlo. "Jasper se ofreció para ayudarme… y luego vimos una película juntos…y luego se fue a su casa…" lo invente. "Y luego um… me caí de las escalera y me lastime mi tobillo… así que me llevo a ver a Car- al Dr. Cullen… y luego me invito a salir."

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto, viendo se vagamente indignada.

"Se metieron a robar a mi casa el viernes por la noche," dije. "Y él se quedo… en mi, um…sofá, para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo?"

"¡Que adorable!" dijo. "¡Y qué emocionante! Wow, Alice, menos de 6 meses y ya conseguiste romper la cascara de un Cullen. Más que eso. Un Hale."

Ella dijo el nombre reverentemente, como si él fuera su Dalai Llama algo así.

"Um, bueno…" mire a la mese del otro lado de la cafetería. "Ahora iré…a sentarme con ellos."

"Okay. Pero tienes que prometerme que me contaras todo en Goverment."

"No habrá mucho de que-"

"Promételo."

"Pero yo- "

"¡Promételo!"

Suspire. "Okay. Lo prometo."

Ella chillo y yo me levante cansado y me fui a sentar a la mese de los Cullen. Cinco pares de ojos dorado oscuro destellaron hacia mí con diversión, y Jasper beso la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras me sentaba (aunque podría haber estado parada y el seguramente habría conseguido hacerlo).

Al otro lado de la habitación llena, Lauren mi guillo un ojo.


	13. He Had Me Pinned

**12. He Had Me Pinned**

"Jasper Hale…"

"Alice Brandon…"

"Accidente…"

"Hospital…"

Susurros y rumores estuvieron esos días como un mal olor. Que nos han visto juntos, que dormimos juntos, que no estábamos juntos…

Claro, las primeras dos eran verdad. Pero mi versión de dormir era un poco diferente a la de los demás, como, en realidad dormir.

Jasper (_¡mi novio!_ Me alegro en silencio) estaba recibiendo mucha más atención del que estaba acostumbrado. El envió olas y olas de disgusto tan fuertes que algunas veces hasta yo tuve que luchar muy fuerte para estar cerca. Y sé que era difícil para el también. Porque ellos son tan apetitosos. Para él, de todas maneras.

Sin embargo, hemos establecido una rutina, con la que estaría feliz de continuar para siempre. Porque básicamente se trata de pasar cada minuto de cada día con la persona que más amo.

La perfección de mi nueva situación se vio empañada por dos problemas, sin embargo- la necesidad que tiene Tyler de disculparse por casi quitarme la vida, y la enemistad de Lauren.

Lauren me había convertido en la protagonista de su chismografo diario. Todos los días había algo sobre lo que había hecho, o no, ya fuera yo sola o con Jasper.

Pero honestamente, no tenía idea de que ella sentía algo por él. Jasper lo sabia (claro) y estaba sorprendido de que yo aun no.

"Esta bien para ti," murmure mientras caminábamos hacia su moto el viernes por la tarde. "Nadie nunca te tiene que decir algo."

"Creo que me confundes con Edward."

"No lo hago. La gente no tiene que decirle lo que piensa, mientras que a ti la gente no tiene que decirte como se siente. Gran diferencia."

"Tú tienes que hacerlo," señalo.

Suspire. "Eso _ya lo sé_. Pero eso es solo porque tu estas tan atrapado como yo en esto, lo que significa que no me puedo concentrar, como no puedo – ah!"

Había estado arrastrando mis pies con molestia, y de repente el dedo de mi pie se engancho con el pavimento desigual. Iba cayendo hacia la defensa de alguien antes de poder poner mi manos para proteger mi cara y –

Y Jasper me atrapo, por supuesto. Me levanto pero no me dejo ir, enrollando sus manos alrededor mío. Voltee mi cara hacia su pecho de piedra y el gentilmente acaricio mi pelo.

"No te enojes," me recomendó en mi oído. "Estar enojada no te queda."

"Pero yo siempre estaba enojada contigo," murmure.

"Cierto."

"Quiero golpearla."

"Lo sé."

Mi tire a hacia tras y lo mire. "Y quiero que pares de ser tan comprensivo. Me hace querer-"

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en una gentil pero irrompible presión, y me hizo quedarme ahí, en el beso, en el momento.

"Ahí," dijo, finalmente alejándose. "¿Mejor?"

Yo entre que fruncí el ceño y sonreí. "Creo que te dije que si me volvías a besar eras hombre muerto."

"Te he besado varias veces desde entonces. Y," El presiono la palma de mi mano en su pecho. "Desafortunadamente ya estoy muerto."

"Okey, okey, tu ganas."

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Me escuchaste."

"No lo hice."

"Si lo hiciste."

"No lo hice."

"Si lo hiciste."

"No lo hice."

"Bien," rugí. "Tu ganas."

El sujeto mi brazos atrás de mi espalda para que no lo golpeara y me beso de nuevo.

"Si ya terminaste de ponerte histérica," dijo. "Te tengo una sorpresa."

"Oh Dios. ¿No es _otro_ hermano, verdad?"

"No."

"¿Otro talento supernatural?"

"Bueno…"

"Sabía que podías disparar láser por los ojos."

Se rio. "Equivocado. Pero digamos que…oh…si yo estuviera corriendo para la escuela, Mike Newton seria un contingente detrás de mí."

Silbe. "¿Mas rápido que la moto?"

"Mucho más rápido que la moto."

Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado, ya que la conversación todavía no había terminado. "¿Y eso es parte de mi sorpresa?"

"No… pero esta involucrado con ella. Parcialmente. Muy poco."

Agarre el casco que estaba debajo del asiento que sin resistirme ya es mío. La necesidad de Jasper por la velocidad absolutamente me aterroriza, y le encanta el pánico que tengo cuando toma las curvas al doble de la velocidad (completamente) racional.

Vampiro tonto.

También había adquirido una chaqueta de cuero. Una erupción por la carretera es _increíblemente_ incomoda. Solo créanme. He estado durmiendo con mis brazos apretados alrededor de la fría cintura de Jasper, en parte porque entumece la picazón.

Vampiro útil.

Hoy tomo una ruta diferente, bordeando aun más los árboles, acercándose tanto al camino que juro que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho y estrangularlo.

"¡¿Eres suicida?!" grite por encima del viento. "¿O solo vagamente sadistico?"

"Disfruto escuchar como te sobresaltas," el me contesto, su voz aterciopelada a pesar del rugido en mis oídos. "¿Tienes idea de lo rápido que va tu corazón?"

"¡Creo que puedo oírlo!"

"Yo también."

Pero él se paro muy rápido después de eso, tomando una vuelta en one-ten y dirigiéndose por un largo, largo camino lateral.

El me levanto (yo estaba congelada en el asiento por el miedo) como siempre, tomo mi casco y lo escondió. Luego se volteo hacia los árboles.

"¿Vamos a…excursionar?"

"¿Y?"

"No estoy exactamente…usando zapatos para excursionar."

"Alice," dijo, acomodándose a mi lado en menos de un mili minuto. "¿Siquiera tienes algún zapato para excursionar?"

"No…no lo…creo. Pero te has olvidado," hice un gesto hacia mi pie. "Estoy lastimada."

El pareció pensarlo por un momento, y luego de pronto volé por el aire y estaba en sus brazos de mármol.

"¡Hey!"

Sus ojos se vean como la media noche mientras se conectaban profundamente con los míos, muy profundos y sabios como nunca había visto. Dolía verlo, pero ¿quién podría evadir ver a esa radiante y bella cara? Me maravilla que (en parte, un poco) es mío. El me pertenece como yo inexorablemente a él.

"Te ves sediento," dije, mi voz rompiéndose.

"Alice," dijo, su voz una cascada de notas. "Tus padres van a regresar esta tarde. Y quiero…_necesito_…un tiempo contigo. A solas. No con tu familia, no con mi familia. Con nadie de la escuela. Te quiero para mí solo. Por una vez…no me gusta compartir."

¿Qué podría decir yo a eso?


	14. Mistakes

**13. Mistakes**

Hicimos nuestro camino por el bosque, a lo largo de la alfombra de hojas que eran omnipresentes, sin duda, por la temporada.

Jasper me llevo a través de los tejos y hemlocks Sitka y abetos y cedros, arboles cuyos nombres no hubiera reconocido hace algunos meses. Los árboles eran árboles. Papel. Madera. Bellos diseños para demostrar a los pueblos que hay vida más allá de los límites de la ciudad.

El me dejo en un terreno que era igual a casi cualquier otro lugar del bosque.

"Um…"

El se rio y palpo la punta de mi nariz. "¡Todavía no! No, aquí es el punto donde cambiamos la velocidad."

"¿Cambiamos… la velocidad?"

El se rio de nuevo, y me cargo sobre su espalda, así que parecía más como caballito que secuestro.

Luego me miro por encima de su hombro, sus ojos negros sinceros y suplicantes. "¿Confías en mi?"

Lo pensé por un segundo. "Confió en ti… en teoría. Pero parece que disfrutas el que casi me de un infarto."

"Respira profundo."

Tome una bocanada de aire, aire húmedo.

"Y agárrate fuerte. Dios, Alice, no muerdo."

"Si lo haces," murmure pero me agarre de manera que estaba medio abrazándolo y medio ahorcándolo.

Su voz era un susurro de alegría pura. "¡Y ahora…corremos!"

Correr fue como nada que haya experimentado antes. Los arboles se volvieron incomprensibles manchas verdes y cafés, los colores desenfocándose pero de algún modo se hacían mas brillantes por el cambio. El aire contra mis mejillas mientras el aire nos azotaba, y Jasper estaban enfocado que estaba proyectando- puro regocijo que varias olas colgaban sobre mí.

La concepción y la percepción se alteraron irrevocablemente-era increíble que pudiera ver algo en absoluto a esta velocidad, pero puede recoger algunos detalles- la exquisita forma oval de las hojas que pasaban por mi cara, los oscuros y asustados ojos de las criaturitas que se asomaban de sus madrigueras para vernos pasar.

Yo, claro, estaba completamente aterrorizada.

Llegamos a nuestro destino en menos de un minuto pero fue uno de los más aterrorizantes de mi vida.

"¿Vez?" dijo contento, mientras el viento dejaba de rozar mi piel. "¿Divertido, no?"

"Creo que me voy a enfermar."

"Oh. Oops."

Jasper me bajo y me recostó en el pasto, sosteniendo mi mano mientras inhalaba aire vertiginosamente y tratando de no vomitar.

"Te dije," dije con voz ronca. "No me gusta la velocidad."

"Tendrás que cerrar tus ojos la próxima vez."

Gruñí. "No habrá próxima vez."

"Veremos."

"No lo haremos."

"Bueno, tu no. Tu tendrás los ojos cerrados."

Gruñí de nuevo y lo aplaste. El se quito en menos de un segundo.

"Vampiro tonto," murmure.

El sonrió con una feliz e idioteta sonrisa.

Cuando mi estomago dejo de sentirse como un jacuzzi me levante.

"Sera mejor que esto sea bueno," dije, mirándolo.

"Lo es."

"Y deja de verte tan feliz."

Su cara adquirió un aspecto sombrío de autoridad que hubiera sido apropiada en un funeral, pero fue traicionado por su entusiasmo mientras me pasamos por un arco de flores con mucha luz.

El prado era perfectamente circular, y perfectamente hermoso- todos los 360 grados que lo abarcaban. La luz que había cesado la lluvia- para el momento- había convertido cada centímetro de hierba en una joya, brillando con cada gota de cristal. Flores silvestres crecían aquí también, en suaves colores como amarillo mantequilla y un profundo y crudo blanco, y románticos purpuras.

"Es un lugar al cual me gusta venir en ocasiones. Especialmente cuando esta soleado. Vengo aquí para ser Jasper Raro Chispitas™ sin causar demasiados problemas."

Reconocí la frase. "¿Te lo dijo Edward?"

"Si. Buena analogía, por cierto."

Sus ojos encontraron los míos y la mirada en ellos cambio. Se volvieron suaves y muy gentiles hoyos negros, hundiéndome más y más en esa maravillosa e inimaginable alma.

Rompí la conexión mirando hacia otro lado aunque me costó un poco. Necesitaba respirar, y cuando él me miraba de esa manera… era un poco difícil.

Quería explorar cada centímetro del misterioso lugar. Este era el tipo de lugar que es apetecible para el sentido aventurero que yo nunca puede quitar de esa parte de mi cabeza, el sentido que me dijo que la velocidad era buena, que los vampiros son compasivos.

Esa parte de mi cerebro que me trajo a este punto en el tiempo, con esta persona, en este, el más perfecto de los lugares.

Tome un paso hacia delante, tirándolo conmigo, y mi zapato se enganchó en un piedra. El seguramente me hubiera atrapado si no, lo hubiera jalado.

Y así fue como me estrelle en la tierra que era estrecha y dura, a pesar de la lluvia. Mi diente se estrello con mi labio inferior, abriéndolo, y sentí correr la sangre en el interior de mi boca.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no.

Pero luego hice la cosa más estúpida que me pudiera imaginar.

Esto (como estoy segura lo he mencionado antes) es terriblemente delicado. La vista, el olor, o el sabor a sangre me hace desmayarme, independientemente de la situación (como estoy segura de haberlo hecho antes).

Así que hice lo único que podía hacer en estas circunstancias.

Abrí mi boca y escupí la sangre, sol para quitar ese sabor a metal de mi boca.

Directamente en el camino de mi novio vampiro, que estaba a menos de un centímetro de distancia.


	15. Who’s Loving Whom?

**14. Who's Loving Whom?**

No creo que ninguno de nosotros haya respirado por un largo momento. En su caso, era porque respirar significaba mi muerte. En el mío, porque estaba tan consternada por lo que había hecho.

Cerré mis ojos para detener las lágrimas; no quería hacerlo sentir peor. Pero necesitaba un doctor. Mi labio tal vez necesite un punto. El problema era, moverme podría fácilmente llevarme a mi muerte.

Así que ninguno de nosotros se movió. Me queda ahí con mi labio palpitante, agradeciéndole a Dios que era mi labio y no mi cara, porque los labios sanan más rápido, ¿no?

Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, no me preocupaba que los dientes de Jasper hicieran contacto con mi piel.

Me preocupaba el.

Me encontré irracionalmente preocupada de cómo se sentiría se me matara.

¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! La parte racional de mi cerebro grito. ¡Corre! ¡Corre, corre, corre!

¿Cuál es el punto? Pregunto la parte suicidad. El me atrapara de todas maneras. Mejor quedarse quieta y rezar para que no duela.

¡Cállense! Mentalmente les grite a ambas.

Luego levante la cabeza, y mire a Jasper justo a los ojos.

"Confió en ti," aclare tranquilamente.

Su mandíbula tensa más tensa que una banda de goma pero asintió una vez, rígidamente.

"Me tengo que ir por un momento."

Yo asentí, pero sabía que me veía preocupada. No tenía idea de cómo ¡regresar!

El se rio un poco. "No te preocupes. No estaré lejos, y volveré pronto. Es solo…cazar lo hará más fácil. Para ambos."

"Toma el tiempo que necesites," susurre, casi sin atreverme a levantar mi voz. "Te amo."

El murmuro algo mientras aceleraba. Sonó como, "Bueno, eso es un milagro…"

Después de que se fue, me pegue en la frente, á la Esme.

"¿Por qué?" gruñí para mí misma. "¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpida?! ¡Tan estúpida y…y…y humana!"

Me congele.

¿Qué?

Hasta el momento, no tenía problemas con mi mortalidad. En lo absoluto. En cierto modo disfruto tener un corazón que late. Y ahora estaba ¿Reprochando el hecho de ser humana?

Gruñí en frustración y rodé sobre mi espalda para que la ligera precipitación pudiera lavar la poco sangre que quedaba en mi cara.

¿De dónde vienen estos nuevos sentimientos?

Luego me di cuenta.

Quería ser más fuerte…para él.

Había dicho que amaba a Jasper antes. ¿Pero lo decía en serio? El todo aventarte-al-fuego-del-infierno-por-salvar-aquel-que-tu-amas ¿que en cierto modo amas?

Ahora lo hago.

Creo que supe se desde que vi a mi propia muerte a los ojos y me preocupe por su seguridad. Su cordura. Creo que supe cuando me regañe a mi misma por ser humana. Por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo de lo que era.

Jasper se ve a sí mismo como un demonio.

Pero de los dos, es él quien necesita más protección. De mí. De los millones de tentaciones que traigo a la mesa cada día que le amo.

Hay dos tipos de de dolor aquí. Ambos estamos desesperados por proteger al otro de lo que realmente somos.

¿Saltaría en las llamas del inferno por él?

Si. Porque me quemaría 1000 años después si él tuviera un minuto de sufrimiento.

¿Recibiría una bala por él?

Bueno, aparte de todo el rollo de protección contra balas, si. Después de todo, el recibió una por mí.

¿Qué no haría por él?

Nada. No hay nada que yo no haría por él.

Mis oscuros pensamientos de pronto tomaron un nuevo curso, radical y más sobre el borde de mi desesperación a mi nueva revelación. Era simple.

Estaba enamorada. A-M-O-R. No lujuria. No como. Que amor.

Recuerdo un millón de conversaciones con mi madre (en su mayoría sobre Jake Hoffman), donde ella insistía que el amor no existe de los 25 para abajo.

Eso por supuesto, claro, porque a ella nunca alguien le puso nubes bajo sus zapatos, que hicieran que ella flota hacia arriba, dirigiéndose a las interminables millas del cielo azul…

En realidad, no importaba que el cielo estuviera gris acerado. Yo he aprendido a amar a Forks. Supongo que es porque lo amo a él.

Cuando llegue, Forks y Jasper eran incógnitas. El primero había sido el destino insípido y aburrido de mi exilio. El segundo había sido la persona más irritante que he conocido.

Ellos ahora simplemente existen juntos para mi, dos partes de un rompecabezas, y yo estoy conectada a ambos.

La rara luz del sol era importante porque me mostro su verdadera naturaleza. La lluvia era importante porque me había dado la oportunidad de ser fuerte y arrogante sobre mi opiniones y hacer que me notara.

Hasta los árboles eran importantes, me di cuenta, una parte orgánica de todo. Casi todo en Forks estaba hecho de madera. Y el alto, recto marco de mi venta había sido su ¿primer paso? ¿La primera vez que el me vino a visitar?

"Me gustan los árboles," me reí tontamente para mí misma. Luego con júbilo, "¡Me gustan los árboles!"

Mi corazón se había hinchado el doble de su tamaño y estaba latiendo al doble de su velocidad normal pero no me importaba.

Estaba tan eufórica que no escuche como se acercaba el cazador mientras hacia su camino en silencio hacia mí a través de los helechos, colocando cada paso de manera que no se agrietara ninguna ramita y que lo descubriera.

Se movió silencioso y fléxible como un gato, por el pasto. Cada musculo estaba tenso y enrollado; cada pensamiento estaba en el ataque. El aroma de mi sangre estaba impregnado pesadamente en el aire. El gruño suavemente, y corrió su lengua sobre sus caninos.

Luego, entro en acción.


	16. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**15. Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

Él disparo de forma ágil, desde la hierba en un fluido y casi rápido movimiento, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la piel expuesta en mi cuello. Yo grite pero no tuve en tiempo para voltear ya que él me tacleo.

"Gotcha," dijo triunfantemente, presionando sus labios en el salvaje pulso de mi garganta.

"¿Jasper?" resollé.

El me miro, con sus ojos dorados inocentes. "¿Si?"

"Oh, nada," gruñí. "Solo que si-sabes-que-estabas-besanso-mi-yugular-la-cual-refleja-mi-corazon-aún-latiente."

"¿Estabas asustada?"

"Nope. No en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera un poquito. Nope."

Se colgó por encima de mi por el aire; sus labios cerrados con una irresistible tentación. "Mentirosa," el dijo suavemente, capturando y sosteniendo mi mirada en la suya ahora quemándose (en expresión y color).

"No hagas eso," dije severamente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque hace que en verdad, te quiera besar."

"¿Eso es tan malo?" pregunto.

"Bueno, no, no normalmente," reconocí. "Sin embargo te tengo que decir algo y seria de mucha ayuda si no me voy a un mundo de fantasía en este momento."

"Tú ya estás en un mundo de fantasía, una especie de," el apunto pero hizo un gesto con las manos para que le contara lo que le quería decir.

"Yo…yo te amo."

El levanto una ceja. "¿No lo hacías…antes?"

"Sí, sí, claro," continúe apresurada. "Pero ahora en verdad- _verdad_- te amo."

"¿Pero lo…hacías antes?"

"Jasper, solo porque ame a un perro no significa que estoy _enamorada_ de él."

"Más te vale no estar enamorada de ningún perro," el murmuro oscuramente.

"¿Huh?"

"Nada. Por favor-"el torció su pálido dedo. "Continua."

"De lo que al fin me di cuenta," dije. "Es que estoy _enamorada_ de ti. Y tú de mi, creo."

Sus ojos color ocre capturaron ferozmente los míos y el agarro mi cara en un puño de acero, inclinando y llevando sus labios a los míos con una fuerza tremenda. Este beso no era como los otros- menos cuidadoso, menos controlado.

Pero la verdadera diferencia era el _sentimiento _de tras de él. Las emociones eran crudas, casi dolorosas en su intensidad.

Ya no nos separaba la diferencia de edad, tradición, hasta especies. En su lugar, nos unian, más fuerte de lo que sus brazos podrían abrazarme.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, no me dejo ir.

"¿Me crees ahora?"

Estaba aturdida, por la falta de oxigeno y por los golpes de mi corazón en mis oídos.

"Tu…Yo…" comencé, pero el susto de la inesperada embestida me abrumo, y me desmaye.

* * *

Cuando volví, mi cabeza estaba en su regazo y estaba delicadamente trenzando violetas en mi desordenado y oscuro cabello.

"En verdad debes dejar de hacer eso," dijo familiarmente.

"¿Parar qué? Pregunte, aun ligeramente sin aliento. "¿Todo eso de desmayarme? ¿O el hecho de que mi corazón ahora suena como una alarma de proximidad?"

Lo considero. "Diría que si a la primera, pero no a la segunda. Me gusta el latir de tu corazón."

Enrojecida. "Yo no."

Nos quedamos perfectamente quietos- yo y mi cazador, ambos respirando poco profundo mientras yo trataba de controlar los rápidos latidos de mi pulso.

Cuando lo hice, el dijo, "Hacemos una extraña pareja, tu y yo."

"Si" acorde. "Gato y ratón."

"León y antílope."

"Lobo y oveja."

"Si," suspiro. "Depredador y presa. Ahora, hoy es el día en que nuestra relación cambia- completamente."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque," dijo, alborotando mí cabello sin desalojar ninguna flor. "Tus padres llegan hoy. No más rescates de ladrones. No más helado. No más películas para chicas."

"¿No más visitas en las noches?" pregunte.

El se rio malvadamente. "No te puedes deshacer de mi tan fácil. Y cada ahora que tus padres lo permitan, estaré contigo. Y cada hora que ellos no estén consientes de mi presencia, estaré contigo también."

"Suena bien."

"Suena perfecto."

Pude haberme quedado dormida si no fuera por el hecho de que como siempre estaba lloviendo.

Era tan tranquilo e idílico en la pradera, mientras Jasper tarareaba estrofas de canciones que nunca había escuchado y jugando con mi cabellos.

De la nada se levanto, y mi cabeza golpeo el suelo con un gran estruendo.

"Ooof!"

"Lo siento."

El me levanto de nuevo, y yo me aferre a su cuello como lo había hecho antes.

"Realmente, realmente objeto eso de corres, sobes."

"Lo sé. Pero tenemos que ir a un lugar, deben hacerse introducciones. Permiso, por supuesto, debe obtenerse."

"¿Introducciones? ¿Permiso? ¿Para qué?"

"Tus padres están en casa."

"Ya conoces a mi mamá."

"Pero no a tu padre. Y no le he pedido su consentimiento aun."

"¿Para _qué_?"

"Para salir contigo, naturalmente." Sonaba un poco indignado.

"Jasper, estamos saliendo, no casando."

"Podría pedir permiso para eso también, si tu lo deseas."

"¿Así que _NOS_ vamos a casar?"

"No ahora."

"¡Ni siquiera me los has _pedido_!"

Pero el movimiento que hizo para comenzar a correr corto cualquier otro argumento. Cerré mis ojos muy apretados y enterré mi cara en su hombro.

"Vampiro tonto," resople.

* * *

**Hey aqui otro cap. quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen la historia y dejan un review y aquellos que nadamas leen tambien y por sus alertas y agregar el fic a sus fav. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!! :P**


	17. Demasiada Información

**16. Demasiada información**

"¿Qué van a pensar mis padres?," inquiere después de que llegamos a la moto. "Si llegamos en una moto, esa es la peor pesadilla de un padre. Sin mencionar que hemos estado _solos_ en la casa durante una semana."

"¿Entonces no soy tan atemorizante?" le pregunto, con la boca caída cómicamente. Luego se rio. "Tendremos que ser astutos."

Así que manejamos "la bestia" (un apodo muy preciso, creo) de regreso hasta que estuvimos _casi_ cerca de mi casa.

Luego la escondimos detrás de un arbusto.

El BMW de mi mamá estaban en la entrada, y la cajuela parecía estar vacía. Sin embargo, no quería revelarme aun. Esperare en la cocina por un ratito.

Me deslice silenciosamente hacia la puerta trasera (recientemente reparada por el hermano de mi muy real novio vampiro) y poco a poco la abrí.

Mis padres estaban ahí, está bien.

Y se estaban…besando.

_Muy_ apasionados.

Cerré la puerta nuevamente (con cuidado), y corriendo cruce la calle.

"¿Qué?" Jasper pregunto, viendo mi cara de shock. "¿Qué pasa, ocurrió algo malo?"

"Ellos…se están…_besando_." Dije, lenta y calmadamente. Y luego comencé a desprotricar.

"¡¿Ellos tenían que hacer esto, no, tenían que… hacerlos cuando traigo a casa a una persona vagamente cuerda- bueno, tú no eres vagamente cuerdo pero- decidieron que era momento para besarse?! ¿En la cocina? ¿Quién se besa en la cocina?"

"¿Nosotros?" Jasper señalo.

"¡_Nosotros_ no contamos!" bufe. "Personas adultas besándose…ew…"

"¿Te das cuenta que lo que hacemos es vagamente como adultos besándose? Soy casi 150 años mayor que tu."

Lo mire fijamente. "Como ya lo dije, nosotros no contamos. Tu nunca te veras como una pasa."

Tomo mi mano. "¿Vamos y…e interrumpimos?"

"Por favor."

La estrategia era entrar a la casa hablando _muy_ fuerte.

Pero cuando entramos (esta vez, por la puerta de enfrente), vimos que no era necesario. Mis padres estaban sentados casualmente en la sala con los restos de la cena (¿era en verdad tan tarde?). Mi mamá estaba leyendo un libro mientras mi papá cambiaba los canales de la TV con el volumen apagado.

"Hola chicos," mamá dijo, viendo por encima de su Tom Clancy. "¿Cómo estuvo su día?"

"Estuvo genial, mamá," conteste, abrazándola.

"Hola Jasper" mamá dijo, haciendo una mueca hacia a mí. "¿Te ha dado muchos problemas?"

"En lo absoluto, señora. Pero me gustaría preguntarle algo a usted, señor" dijo, respetuosamente a mi papá, quien bajo en control remoto y doblo sus manos.

"No hagas esto," dije susurrándole al oído, pero Jasper solo sonrió pícaramente de nuevo.

"Señor Brandon," dijo. "¿Tengo su permiso para salir con su hija?"

Mi pobre padre casi salto de su piel. Miro primero a mi mamá (que parecía un poco complacida) y luego a mí en busca de ayuda.

"Um, por supuesto, joven," tartamudeo.

Oh mi Dios.

Mi papá acaba de nombrar a Jasper "joven".

Es oficial.

Mi vida se ha acabado.

"Muchas gracias, señor," dijo Jasper respetuosamente, y juro que si hubiera tenido un sombre lo hubiera levantado.

"Todo un caballero," mamá dijo. "Así que Jasper- ¿cuándo es la primer cita?"

"Mañana," conteste rápido, dándole tiempo para que reaccionara.

"Si," dijo mecánicamente. "Nosotros vamos a…um…"

"Jugar baseball con su familia," agregue, deseando que él tuviera dedos que pudiera pisar sin que mis pies sufrieran.

"Está bien entonces. Jasper, Alice- ¿les gustaría cenar algo?"

"Jasper se tiene que ir ahora," dije, frunciendo mi ceño hacia él. "Además el ya comió."

Lo empuje hacia la puerta, murmurando por lo bajo, "Tienes un juego que organizar. Hazlo rápido. Vuelve pronto. Aun te amo. Más o menos. Ignora a mi madre. Y si _vuelves_ actuar como todo un caballero sureño, quemare tu trasero. ¡Ahora vete!"

Lo empuje hacia afuera de la puerta, y espere el sonido de la moto antes de intentar algo con mis padres.

"Uff," my papá dijo desde la sala. "No me han llamado `señor´ desde que ese chico borracho me trato de convencer de no llamar a los aseguradores. Ella en verdad sabe escoger."

"Si que lo hace, ¿no?" mi mamá dijo. "Y son tan dulces- el alto y justo y ella pequeña y oscura, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro. ¿No es maravilloso?"

Mi papá tocio. "Claro, querida. Me voy a la cama ahora. Te veo…erm…en un rato."

"Claro cariño," mamá dijo dulcemente. "Solo tengo que hablar con Alice antes."

Ella me metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Te estás cuidando?" pregunto.

No.

No está sucediendo.

¿Dónde está el gran hoyo en la tierra cuando lo necesitas?

"Uh, mamá," dije tentativamente, mi mejillas en llamas. "No es así. Quiero decir, nosotros… no es así para nosotros."

"Eso es en lo que todos los hombres piensan," mamá dijo bruscamente. "Quiero decir, hasta tu padre-"

Puse mis manos sobre mis oídos. "MAMA" grite. "DI,DI"

"¿DI, cariño?"

"Demasiada información," dije. "Me voy a la cama, antes de que se corrompa mi inocencia infantil mucho más."

Me estaba dirigiendo hacia las escaleras cuando un pensamiento me golpeo, junto con la memoria de la complacida sonrisa de mi mamá…

"¿Mamá?"

Ella saco su cabeza por la puerta de la sala. "¿Si, cariño?"

"¿Cómo sabias… me refiero, como…te veías como…que ya sabias? Pregunte. "Tu sabias que estábamos saliendo antes de decirte ¿Cómo?"

Su cara se suavizo. "Alice, cariño. Tú nunca has sido capaz de trenzar la parte de atrás de tu cabeza. Así que cuando vi las flores-" inconscientemente me toque la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "Lo supe." Ella suspiro. "Él parece ser muy romántico. ¿Sin embargo, él vale la pena? Porque no hace mucho estabas alborotada por ese tal Jake y como eras su musa, o algo así."

Una sonrisa se formo en las orillas de mis labios. "Si. Él vale la pena."


	18. Miedo y odio en Forks

**17. Miedo y Odio (En Forks)**

Casi antes de cerrar la puerta pude sentir sus fríos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios presionados suavemente en mi cabello.

"Te extrañe," murmuro.

"No fueron más que unos minutos."

"No importa…" inhalo profundamente. "Ah, violeta. Mezclado con tu esencia, es…celestial."

"¿Tengo una esencia?" pregunte.

Parecía sorprendido por mi pregunta. Supongo que cuando tu olfato es el sentido más fuerte que tienes, te acostumbras a esa situación.

"Si, el tuyo no es el más tentador con el que me he cruzado pero, se acerca mucho." Inhalo de nuevo. "Como…, fresas, casi. Pero una clase que _si_ me atrae."

En un rápido movimiento, mi giro, así que mi espalda estaba contra la puerta, inmovilizándome en ese lugar por los hombros.

"Todo está preparado para mañana. Hiciste a Emmett un vampiro muy feliz."

"No pensé en eso," dije con voz ronca, porque era muy difícil hablar cuando me miraba de esa manera. "¡Casi me rompió mis dedos cuando jugamos a _atrapar_ la pelota!"

Se inclino así que estábamos a centímetros de distancia, por lo que casi me embriago por su aroma que está a su alrededor. ¿Era así como yo olía para él?

"Es por eso que tu estarás como árbitro," susurro.

Traje. "Bueno, eso…está bien, creo."

Se acerco aun más, así que nuestros labios _casi_ se rozaban.

"Detente," gruñí. "¡Me estas volviendo loca de nuevo!"

Cuidadosamente beso mi sien, sus fríos labios marcando rápidamente mi piel. "¿Loca?"

"Si," dije, prácticamente derritiéndome en un charco de fusión. "Deja de ser tan malo y bésame de una bueno vez, si es lo que en realidad planeas hacer, y no vas a ir por mi cuello."

Con lo que por supuesto se burlo de mi cuello. "¿Decías? Con Drácula en tu garganta, tal vez deberías reformular tu respuesta."

"No me asustas," dije, displicente.

El gruño entonces, baja y juguetón, en lo profundo de su garganta. "Tal vez quieras pensar sobre esa respuesta."

"Nope." Dije descaradamente. "De hecho, nunca te encontré vagamente aterrador."

Me di cuenta de lo que estaba planeando. "No lo harías."

"Pruébame." El sonrió, su sonrisa por arriba de sus brillantes dientes. Luego salto.

No tengo idea de cómo logro aterrizar de manera silenciosa. El piso ni siquiera crujió, a pesar de que tomo junto con él; me tenía con los brazos y piernas abiertas sobre mi cama haciendo lo mismo que yo le hice ya hace un tiempo.

"¿Paz?" pregunte esperanzada.

"No hay paz."

"Esto es contra mis derechos humanos, sabes."

El rodo sus ojos. "Y que el cielo me perdone ya que yo tengo abertura a _esos_ derechos."

Dejo que me levantara y yo debidamente lo besa/golpee por molestarme, i.e. intente golpearlo pero el agarro mis manos y me dio esa mirada y mi fuerza de voluntad se fue de vacaciones a Honolulu.

Regrese a él en mi propia forma especial. El salió por la ventana mientras me cambiaba (porque mi mamá iba a notar si comenzaba a cambiarme en el baño después de 17 años). Me puse una linda y cómoda franela y me metí yo solita a la cama, porque eso es lo que las niñas grandes hacen (quien en cierto modo trata de irritar a su novio vampiro).

"Ya puedes entrar," dije.

Él lo hizo.

"Alice. ¿Por qué tus pies están sobre la almohada y tu cabeza bajo la colcha?"

"Simple," dije, mi voz apagada por las sabanas. "Porque es mi revancha por tu intento de hacerme espontáneamente combustionarme. De nuevo."

"Así que voy-"

"Tener que ver mis pies toda la noche, si."

"Con un rápido tirón, me saco de debajo de la colcha, para encontrarme muy serena (aunque lo más probable no tan cuerda).

"Te aconsejo que tomes una foto, esto puede durar."

El escondió mis piernas así que estaba hecho bolita, y se sentó junto a mí y puso sobre nosotros la colcha.

Para un extraño, nos habríamos visto como una sola cosa.

Un gigante globo un la cama.

"¿Te agrada molestarme?" pregunto. Su piel le daba a la oscuridad una maravillosa luminiscencia blanca.

"Solo porque estamos saliendo," dije. "No significa que ya no tengo el derecho de molestarte. No hemos hecho un contrato que diga-"

Pero mis labios de repente estaban ocupados en otra cosa.

Al final sin embargo, no dormí con mi cabeza en la almohada, sino en el pecho de Jasper (con n relleno de afgana añadido).no me quería congelar hasta la muerte, lo cual es un riesgo laboral por salir con un muerto caminante.

* * *

En algún momento de la madrugada me desperté para ver una pequeña luz rosada a través de la ventana, y mi cuarto en llamas con un millón de reflejos de la piel de Jasper.

"Eres hermoso, sabes." Dije de mala gana.

"Gracias. Por cierto, tu todavía eres hermosa- aun cuando tu cabello para un nido."

"¿En donde más mis mascotas dormirían?" pregunte inocentemente, reposando mi mano en la fría, brillante piel, y viendo los reflejos en mis dedos.

"¿Honestamente no te asusto?" pregunto después de un tiempo.

Incline mi cabeza más hacia su hombro y cerré mis ojos.

"No. Y la primera vez- "subí mi mano por su brazo para indicar sobre que estaba hablando. "Creo que más que nada estaba en shock. Y un poco molesta."

"¿Por qué?"

Abrí mis ojos. "¡Porque no me dijiste! Bueno, supongo que lo hiciste, pero…"

"¿No antes?"

"Exacto."

"Soy el tipo de creatura que haría correr más de una milla a la mayoría de la gente, pero eso es solo porque tu estas aquí conmigo todo el tiempo." Sonrió. "¿Qué te hace tan diferente?"

"Buena pregunta," dije. "No lo sé. Una mezcla de cosas, supongo. Siempre me han interesado las cosas nuevas. Y claro que tienes el aspecto de chico malo mientras en verdad eres muy _bueno_. Y el hecho de que eres absolutamente hermoso, claro."

Me dio un pequeño codazo. "Por otro lado, yo sé exactamente lo que me atrajo de ti."

"¿Mi deslumbrante ingenio?" sugerí. "¿Aspecto de modelo? ¿Gran personalidad?"

"No eres muy humana, sabes," me interrumpió. "Eres tan…_diferente_. Lo que te marca es algo diferente a lo que marca a los demás."

Se volteo y me miro directamente a los ojos. "No sé porque," comenzó. "Pero en el momento en que te conocí- desde el mero principio me irritaste- sentí que… tenía que protegerte de ti. Además, sin ofender Alice," tomo mis manos para que así no pudiera golpearlo. "Eres muy pequeña. Y pareces tan frágil."

"¿Frágil?"

"Si. Como si al dejar caer te rompieras en miles de pedazos como el cristal."

"Mira quién habla." Lo sostuve afectivamente. El rio.

"Además, parece que careces de un ángel de la guarda. Mira todas las cosas mala que te suceden."

"¿Así que obtuve…un vampiro guardián?" intente.

"Tal vez."

Me volví a dormir con forme la luz se volvió gradualmente tenue y verde. Estaba feliz- eso significa que podemos estar juntos.


	19. Hurricane

**18. Hurricane**

La lluvia blindaba la tarde de mi entrevista con un vampiro, y cuando abrí la puerta Jasper estaba empapado, su rubio cabello era como uno mancha para su cuero cabelludo.

"Estas todo mojado," dije inteligentemente.

Tuvo que quedarse sobre el tapete durante un buen tiempo antes de que lo dejara entrar oficialmente. Mi mama hubiera enloquecido por cualquier tipo de charco en su alfombra.

"¡Mama! ¡Nos vamos! No ba-"

"¿Oh, ya se van, cariño?" mama dijo, prácticamente bajo corriendo por su afán de verme partir.

"Bajes," termine, sin convicción.

"¡Pero esta tan húmedo!"

"Mama, es un raro cuando _no_ esta húmedo en Forks. Estando en Arizona deberías preocuparte." Me puse mis botas y abroche mi chamarra, tomando la bufanda del gancho. "¿No tardaremos, okey?"

"Oh no, cariño," mama dijo, dándome algunas palmaditas sobre la capucha de mi chamarra. "Tomate el tiempo que quieras. Ya que no tienes escuela mañana. Y tienes el resto de la semana libre."

Esto me saco de onda por un momento. "¿Por que?"

"Encontraron asbesto. Impactante, ¿no?, Como es que no lo encontraron antes…" comento. "Van a esperar a que todo este limpio para que puedan regresar."

"Esta bien, okey." Le di un rápido abrazo. "Nos vemos luego, mama."

"Hasta pronto, cariño."

Jasper tomo mi mano y salimos al diluvio.

"¿Tu sabias?" grite, para que mi voz se escuchar sobre los truenos lejanos y el aullido del viento. Un beneficio de todo esto- es que el podría haberme escuchado aunque hubiera estado jugando a susurros chinos.

"¿Sobre qué?", grito.

"¡Lo de la semana sin clases!"

"¡No!"

"¡Okey!"

Una ráfaga de viento vicioso se dirigió hacia mí y Jasper me sostuvo de la cintura.

"¡Creo que tendré que cargarte hasta el auto!"

Mire en la oscuridad. "¿Eso es un auto?"

Parecía mas un dragón, escarlata, enorme, y lleno de lodo. Las llantas del Jeep estaban prácticamente al nivel de mi pecho.

"¡No me gusta!"

"¿Prefieres correr? ¿En esto?" hizo un gesto expansivo hacia el pequeño huracán que nos rodeaba.

"¡Buen punto!"

Una vez que estábamos instalados y seguros en el auto, Jasper ato un montón de hebillas a mí alrededor.

"¿Te preocupa que salgo volando por el viento?" pregunte.

"Nope." Sonrió. "Esto es un off-road arnés. Y estamos fuera del camino."

* * *

"¡Jasper!" grite por millonésima vez mientras sobrepasamos los 180 y casi terminamos en el mar. "¡Si no fuera por el hecho de que ya estás muerto, estarías tan muerto que el sushi se vería más que vivo!"

Se rio. "¿Disfrútalo?"

"en el momento en que bajemos de este auto –cosa-" corregí. "Voy a golpearte sin sentido. No me importa si me rompo todos mis huesos en el proceso."

"Mantén ese pensamiento," dijo, pisando el freno fuertemente y casi sacándome por el parabrisas. "Ya llegamos."

Sin darme cuenta (estaba ocupada siendo homicida en ese momento), llegamos al borde de un masivo prado, bordeado por una capa de abetos muy delgada. Los Cullen ya estaban ahí, todos se veían muy mojados y emocionados.

Bella tomo velocidad hacia mi lado una vez que me libere del arnés y maniobre para salir del auto.

"Buena elección," grito. "¡Clima perfecto para jugar!"

"¿Por qué?" grite.

"¡Necesitamos truenos para jugar! ¡Se pone muy ruidoso de otra manera!"

"¿Tu juegas?"

"¡No, yo soy un-vampiro! ¡Aun cuando era mortal no podía pegarle a una pelota para salvar mi vida!"

"¡Deja de gritar y tráela!" Jasper grito, brincando fuera del Jeep. "¡Se ahogara en el lodo de cualquier otro modo!"

Bella me miro especulativa.

"¿Puedo?" pregunto en un tono muy tranquilo."

"Si."

Me cargo en sus brazos y corrió hacia donde se encontraban todos. Emmett quito la capucha de mi chamarra y puso su gorra de baseball en su lugar.

"Mejor," dijo.

"¿Tal vez deberíamos jugar a la pelota, ya?" pregunto Carlisle, su articulación impecable, a pesar de que apenas y podía escucharlo por el rugido del viento.

Bella asintió. "Vamos, Alice. Iremos a sentarnos en ese lugar y desde allí nos aseguraremos que no hagan trampa."

La tormenta parecía moverse mientras caminábamos/nadamos, como si alguien nos diera un buen empujón con su codo. En la cuidad estaríamos a mitad del camino pero en el prado fue más fácil llegar.

"¿Hacen trampa a menudo?" le pregunte a Bella, mientras me ayudaba a caminar los ultimo metros para llegar a nuestro destino.

"Jasper lo hace. Emmett también. Carlisle- nunca. Esme- nunca. No estoy segura sobre Rosalie." Pensó por un momento. "nunca he atrapado a Edward – el es muy rápido. Pero estoy segura de que lo hace."

"¿De qué sirvo yo?" me preguntaba.

Bella sonrió, su largo y oscuro cabello pesado por lo húmedo. "Apoyo moral. Y ahora eres parte de la familia."

_Ahora eres parte de la familia_… sonaba lindo. Sonreí.

Mire el mediocampo, Edward estaba tenso y alerta en el lugar del pitcher. Bella le sonrió con cariño.

"Es mucho mejor en la velocidad," dijo. "El más rápido de todos, sabes. No sé porque esta de pitcher."

"¿Bola rápida?"

"Tal vez. Pero a él le gusta correr."

Reflexiona por algunos segundos, peinado las cabellos húmedos y quitándolos de sus ojos. Luego me sonrió. "¿Te gustaría hacer los honores?"

"Si tu insistes."

Camine al borde del pequeño lugar, donde comenzó una pendiente hacia abajo, hasta el campo.

"Bien," dije, mientras un trueno rugió. "Bateador."


	20. Supermassive Black Hole

**19. Supermassive Black Hole**

Jasper cruzo con calma hasta el plato, moviendo el bate para atrás y para delante entre sus palmas y dedos. Sin esfuerzo, hermoso- y un hace que se me vaya el aliento al verlo. Me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa, y mi corazón palpito.

"Tranquila," Bella susurro, pero podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Edward espero mientras Jasper toma su postura. Luego se levanto y se desato como el ataque de una cobra.

La pelota dejo su mano con un sonido como de un látigo, y yo no la hubiera percibido si no hubiera sido por el sonido que hizo en el aire cuando hizo contacto con el bate que un poderoso _crack_.

Jasper comenzó a correr, acelerando así que solo era algo borroso para los ojos humanos.

"¡Alto!" Bella dijo, y todos se detuvieron sin-importar-lo-que-estuvieran-haciendo. "Jasper, no golpeaste la segunda base."

El cruzo sus brazos. "Si."

"No."

"Si."

"No."

"¡Ha!"

"Alice," Rosalie me llamo. "¿Tu qué piensas?"

"Hey, eso no es justo, Rose," Bella interpuso. "Ella tiene que decir que si o Jasper se enojara."

"De hecho," intervine, aclarando mi garganta. "Tal vez este loca por él, pero eso no significa que confío en el. ¿Lo podemos poner a votación si Jasper toco o no la base? Levante la mano quien piensa que si lo hizo."

Una mano- la de Jasper.

"¿Y qué no lo hizo?"

Todas las manos excepto la de Jasper. Carlisle y Esme se abstuvieron a votar.

"Esta decido," dije sonriendo al ceño fruncido de Jasper. "Estas fuera."

"Humano adulador" murmuro.

"No muy buen tramposo, vampiro," se la regrese, su boca se movió, así que sabía que estaba perdonada.

El juego fue como lo había visto antes- velocidad- destreza- agilidad- lo tenían todo. A medio juego, y con la insistencia de Edward, Bella cambio de lugar con Rosalie y la hermosa inmortal vino a hacerme compañía en mi pequeña colina.

"¿Lo esta disfrutando?" me pregunto la "gemela" de Jasper.

"Es definitivamente más agitado que el baseball original. Y los atletas son más bonitos."

Rosalie se rio y sacudió sus rubios rizos. "Creo que se puede decir de ese modo."

Hubo una feroz caída de un trueno que trajo consigo una violenta ráfaga de viento. Rosalie se puso rígida a mi lada. Todo el mundo en el campo también se congelo, Emmett a la mitad del camino hacia la tercera base. Luego en un flash todos estaban a nuestro alrededor, agrupados un poco a mí alrededor.

"Oh Dios mío," Rosalie susurro, sus perfectos ojos llenos de miedo. "Oh no."

"¿Crees lograrlo?" Carlisle le pregunto tranquilamente a Jasper, pero el negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué tal Edward? ¿Edward, puedes llevarla?"

Edward negó con la cabeza, sus ojos en blanco. "Demasiado cerca. Lo último que queremos es que tomen un rastro y comience una casería."

"¿Qué sucede?" susurre, sorprendida en la forma que mi voz se rompió.

Nada contesto.

_"¿Qué?"_ insistí.

Bella se alejo del lado de Edward y vino hacia mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi torso.

"Otros vampiros se aproximan," dijo, en mi oído. "Y no son como nosotros."

"Te refieres-"

"Si, a eso me refiero. Uno de nosotros puede sacarte de aquí pero el rastro fresco de un humano seria- "hizo una pausa. "Irresistible."

"¿Así que? ¿Qué hacemos?" mire a mi alrededor a los ansiosos vampiros que me rodeaban, algunos volteados para tener ojos en todas direcciones.

"No lo sé," Bella dijo suavemente. "Pero eres bastante pálida… y tus ojos son oscuros. Desde la distancia, tú podrías-"

La cara de Esme se levanto con un asombro silencioso. "Eso puede funcionar. Tu cabello es corto, por lo que no debe tener aroma, y si te alejamos del viento tal vez tengamos-"

"Algo de tiempo," Jasper completo, sus ojos sobre mí.

Silenciosamente bendeci el día que Paolo en el salón _¡C'est Magnifique!_ Me quito `algunos centímetros´ que significo `un largo centímetro´.

Mi corazón palpitaba como un tambor, Bella frotaba mi espalda gentilmente círculos en mi espalda.

"Saldrá bien," dijo, presionando su cabeza arriba de la mía así que estaba escudada por su larga cabellera.

"¿Cuánto tiempo puedes estar así?", dijo Emmett, mirando pensativo.

"Ilimitadamente," dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, entonces quédate así. Mejor aún, pásasela a Jasper."

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron. "Hombre y mujer vampiro-"

"Creara una nueva fragancia, si. No la reconocerán ni a ninguno de ustedes."

"¿Por qué no todo nosotros, entonces?" Esme sugirió. "Entre más se mezcle ella tiene más posibilidad de no ser reconocida. ¿Qué piensas, Carlisle?"

Carlisle asintió, pero miro a su familia. "¿Todos pueden hacerlo?"

"Alice es ahora nuestra hermana," Rosalie dijo definitivamente, poniendo su mono en mi hombro. "_La protegeremos_."

Carlisle se dirigió a mí. "¿Estaba bien, Alice?"

Fingí pensarlo. "¿Hmm, un abrazo de grupo por vampiros vegetarianos o que drenen mi sangre? ¿Saben qué? Nunca me molestaron los abrazos."

Bella se rio y puso su cabeza sobre la mía, Jasper tomando mi espalda y Edward y Emmett mis lados. Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme formaron un anillo a nuestro alrededor, sellando lo mejor posible el aroma.

Otra ráfaga de viento azoto el claro y temblé, aplastada entre vampiros helados. El único calor que tenía era el que provenía de la fricción de su ropa.

"Esto también va a ayudar," dijo Jasper en mi oído. "Entre más fría estés, más tiempo les tomara notarte. Okey," dijo, levantando su voz, aunque era a penas necesario. "Prepárate para separarte. Ya vienen."

* * *

**Preview.**

_"hola" dijo el lider. " Soy Laurent, y ellos son Victoria y Jamers."_


	21. Fool 1 Parte

**20. Fool (Primera parte)**

Se acercaron a nosotros en línea, lo primero que pensé fue que parecían guerreros.

Lo segundo, con una torsión en mi interior, es que lo eran.

Los dos en los flancos en un suave movimiento se acercaron, como una flecha.

El líder era indiscutiblemente hermoso. Con filas de carbón que daban hasta sus hombros, y su palidez estaba extrañamente teñido color oliva.

La mujer no tenia con que describir su belleza, excepto por su cabello- colgaba como una onda de llamas, atascado a ella en cada que se movía. Su forma de andar me recuerda al de una leona- suave, sinuosa y acechadora.

El otro hombre tenía el pelo recogido, pero si no fuera por su palidez podría pasar como un humano. Era atractivo, claro, pero nada extraordinario. Un simple vampiro.

Mientras más se acercaban un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal. Sus ojos eran profundos, con un color rojo profundo.

Nos dirigimos a la ladera para reunirnos con ellos, Jasper tiraba de mí, pero trataba de que se viera casual, poniendo un brazo alrededor mío de modo que me viera lo menos posible.

"Saludos," dijo el líder. "Soy Laurent, y ellos son Victoria y James."

La mujer dio un elegante movimiento con sus dedos, y el hombre con cabello color rubio rojizo inclino su cabeza.

"Saludos, nómadas," dijo Carlisle. "Creímos haber captado el olor de alguien por aquí. Soy Carlisle Cullen, y esta es mi familia," hizo un gesto.

"¿Una familia?" la mujer (_Victoria_, creo) ronroneo. "¿No un aquelarre?"

"No." Carlisle sacudió su cabeza. "Mantenemos una residencia permanente aquí, así que preferimos pensar en que somos una familia."

Victoria levanto sus perfectas cejas.

"¿Y están todos en parejas?" pregunto Laurent. Sus ojos se posaron primero en Rosalie, y luego en mí. Me guiño el ojo.

Carlisle hizo una risa seca. "Si. Perdón por no presentárselos. Esta es mi esposa, Esme. Luego están Emmett y Rosalie- Edward y Bella- y en la parte trasera esta Jasper, y su pareja Alice."

Pareja. La palabra fu extraña, bestial.

"Que lastima," Laurent suspiro. "Y la pequeña morena para ser que es divertida."

Jasper gruño en silencio, y Victoria cubrió su risa con la mano.

"¿Tienen espacio para más jugadores?" Laurent pregunto, ignorando la ofensiva de Jasper. "Escuchamos un juego, así que…"

"Claro." Carlisle sonrió. "Algunos de nosotros estaban por irse. Bella no es una aficionada del baseball."

Bella sonrió, bendita sea por quitarme el calor. "Nunca lo soporte."

Un mechón de su cabello se levanto por encima de una mejilla. No comprendí que ocurría hasta que todos los vampiros vegetarianos estaban en formación de campo de batalla enfrente de mí.

Los ojo de James abultados, y Victoria su aferro a su brazo, tirándolo hacia atrás, se veía casi asustada. La expresión, me di cuenta, se veía exótica en su perfecto rostro. Los vampiros no se asustan. ¿De qué se asustarían las criaturas de pesadillas?

"¿Un humano?" bufo Laurent. "¿Qué nunca les dijeron que no jugaran con la comida?"

Las palabras que salieron de los labios de Jasper. "Ella…es…mia."

"¿Tu qué?" Victoria intervino. "¿Tu cena?"

"No dije que ella era mi presa," Jasper gruño a través de sus dientes, y Edward lo agarro. Fuerte.

"Creo que mejor deberían irse," Carlisle dijo, su voz dura como nunca la había escuchado. El enojo no le quedaba su compasionadas, cálidas facciones.

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Laurent, y por primera vez escuche un rastro de acento en su voz. ¿Era francés?

Bella cuidadosamente me levanto, nunca quitando su mirada de los nómadas. Edward agarro a Jasper con firmeza y empezó a tirar de el lentamente. Sus palabras fueron bajas en el oído de Jasper.

"Piensa, Jazz… tienes que sacar a Alice de aquí. Alice. Piensa en Alice. ¡Reacciona!"

Jasper lo hizo, y el y Edward se retiraron de tras de mí y de Bella mientras trepaba a su espalda. Cada paso por el bosque hacia patear a mi corazón con miedo, aun que no sé si fue la carrera o mi encuentro con la peor especie, no lo podría decir.

* * *

**Hey primero que nada quiero agradecer el apoyo que le estan dando a la historia y disculparme porque se que esta muy corto pero en estos momentos tengo un problema y no se si podre actualizar este fin de semana como siempre, asi que decidi dejarles lo que ya tengo hecho e intentar subir la otra parte lo mas pronto posible tal vez si este lista para este fin... no lo se , gracias.**

**Y por favor no olviden votar en mi poll para ver si desean que haya una segunda parte :P**

**Mznickwhite.**


	22. Fool 2 Parte

**Hey quiero agradecer el apoyo y por eso me puse a trabajar y aqui esta la segunda parte , espero les guste :P**

* * *

20. Fool (Segunda parte)

Bella me metió en el asiento trasero, envolviendo sus manos a mí alrededor en lugar de todas esas hebillas para las cuales no había tiempo. Edward se deslizo a lado de Jasper y vertiginosamente salimos a una velocidad simplemente colosal. "Jazz, es peor de lo que pensé," Edward dijo. "Ella es su cantante."

Jasper giro bruscamente que me tuve que aferrar a Bella para no salir volando por la ventana.

"¿Qué?" ella jadeo, sosteniéndome más fuerte, como si intentara protegerme de las noticias.

"Espera- ¿Soy la cantante de James? ¿Qué significa eso?" estaba desconcertada. Ser la _cantante_ no sonaba tan mal como ser la _presa_…

Edward se giro en su asiento para enfrentarme. "Veras, Alice," empezó. "Muy raramente la sangre de alguien es… más _poderosa_ sobre un vampiro que la de cualquier otro humano. Es un millón de veces más potente. Bella era mi cantante. Tuve que luchar para no matarla, cada día de su vida humana."

Su cantante se acerco y acaricio su mejilla con sus suaves dedos blancos. "Pero no lo hiciste," le recordó.

La mirada entre ellos hizo que mis ojos y mi corazón me dolieran. Ojos dorados en ojos dorados. Piel blanca para piel blanca. Dos corazones no latientes en ritmo.

"Es raro," continuo. "Esto significa que James te seguirá diez veces más de lo normal. Tú eres el punto central de toda su existencia. Pudo haber comenzado como un juego- pero ahora tu sangre es lo único que quiere, y el vendería su alma para probarla. Eso es, si tiene una."

"_Il suo cantante_," dijo Bella con fluidez. "Tu sangre canta para el."

"¿Y?"

"Significa que nos vamos," Jasper dijo rotundamente. "Ahora."

"¡No!" grite. "¿Qué hay de mis padres, Jasper? Ellos saben que estaba contigo, ellos te cazaran, y perseguirán y se darán cuenta, de ¡todo!"

"¡No me _importa_!" rugió, dándose vuelta en su asiento para confrontarme sin desviarse un centímetro. "¡Tus padres pueden pensar lo que quiera! ¡Eres _tú_ la que me preocupa!"

Trate de golpearlo pero Bella no me dejo.

"¿_Qué hay de ellos_?" aúlle, mirándolo con todo la ferocidad que pude reunir. "¡Son mis padres Jasper! Los amos, y te amo, ¡pero no voy a escoger entre ustedes! ¡Llévame a casa ahora!"

"¡No!"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jasper? ¿Qué James los encuentre? ¿Que capte mi olor, y los encuentre? ¡El los matara, los matara, se que lo hará!"

"Nada malo les va a pasar, Alice," dijo Edward, girándose en su asiento y tocando mi mejilla con sus fríos dedos. "Jasper, llévanos a la casa."

_"¿Por qué?"_

"Porque creo que un poco de perspectiva será necesaria en estos momentos. Si Alice convence a sus padres de que va ir a- no lo sé, Phoenix- entonces tendremos una oportunidad. Y podemos derrotarlos. Sin embargo, perderán a algunos de nosotros. Y yo se a quien."

Mire a Bella.

Ella suspiro, y hubo un leve tic en la esquina de su boca. "Machista," dijo. "Ellos piendan que como somos sus parejas y todo eso, significa que no podemos defendernos."

"¿Entonces a donde la llevamos?" Jasper de repente. "Quiero decir, realmente."

"Phoenix." La idea se formo en mi mente justo cuando la palabra salió de mi boca.

_"¿Qué?"_ me miraban como si estuviera loca.

"No, en serio. Me refiero, si lo decimos en voz alta entonces el-"

"Sabrá exactamente a donde te diriges."

_"¡NO!"_ aletee mis manos a mi alrededor. "Quiero decir, como- `¡Me voy a _Phoenix_, mamá, de regreso a donde _pertenezco_!´"

Bella se rio tranquilamente. "Suena como un plan, Jasper."

El se inclino de modo que su cabeza casi tocaba el volante. Luego de repente, le dio la vuelta.

Bella se colgó de mí, ya que estaba acelerando pero mis ojos estaban solo en Jasper.

"Gracias," dije en voz baja.


	23. Una lágrima y una mentira

**21. Una lágrima y una mentira**

Rece por un milagro, y resulto que Dios estaba de mi lado (por una vez). La casa estaba oscura, y tuve que quitar el seguro para poder entrar, sigilosa tan sigilosa como un ratón.

Jasper siguió mi pasos, mientras Edward corrió atrás de la casa y Bella el frente y el auto.

Empezando a llorar tome una hoja de papel y una pluma de la almohadilla junto al teléfono, y comencé a escribir.

_Queridos mamá y papá,_

_No ya no puedo más. No soporto la lluvia. No soporta ya no ver la luz del sol. Ya no puedo con lo pueblerino, y la manera en que me hace extrañar Phoenix más._

_Así que me voy, regreso a casa de la abuela Marie, aun tengo su llave. Llamo cuando llegue ahí._

Había algo en la carta que no me agradaba, así que agregue:

_Por favor, dile a Jasper que lo siento. Puedo haber sido algo especial. El y yo._

_Todo mi amor (y por favor no se enojen),_

_Alice._

Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, haciendo que mi visión se hiciera borrosa en la manera que sintiera que estaba debajo del agua. Me arrate a la plata alta y metí mi cepillo de dientes, ropa interior limpia y un sweater en una bolsa. También metí un desodorante (porque incluso un fugitivo no debe de oler mal), y baja de pintitas rápidamente.

Jasper me levanto fácilmente del suelo y me sostuvo por un largo minuto. "Lo siento," susurro.

"No es tu culpa."

"La es, no debí haberte sometido a todo esto."

"Hey," me hice para atrás un poco. "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado,"

Una pequeña y rápida sonrisa se formo en la esquena de su labio. "Considerando la cantidad de cosas que han ocurrido en tu vida, me inclino a estar de acuerdo."

Me bajo y con cuidado puso la correa de la bolsa sobre mi hombro. Luego tomo mi mano, y me guio hacia el carro.

Un carro_ diferente_.

"¿Huh?"

"Es de Carlisle. Si vamos a ir al sur, entonces-"

"Espera, espera. Tu no vas a venir conmigo."

Me sostuvo por un segundo, deteniéndome completamente. _"¿Por qué?"_ pregunto, su voz más mortal de lo que jamás la había escuchado (por lo menos en mi).

"Escucha," trague. "No es que no quiera que vengas. Es solo- bueno, james vio como reaccionaste esta ¡noche! El va a pensar que estas donde yo este, ¡donde sea!"

Lo considero. "Edward y Bella te llevaran."

"¿No necesitara a Edward?"

"Si."

"Entonces, ¿por-"

Presiono su dedo contra mi labio, y me calle. "Edward no dejara que Bella te lleve a ningún lugar sola," enfatizo. "Ellos… me refiero…se separaron- una vez. Tal vez les dio el lazo más fuerte de todos nosotros. El dolor de estar separados es casi algo físico para ellos."

"¿Y mi padres?"

Suspiro. "Esme y Rosalie los vigilaran. Carlisle, Emmett y yo haremos la casería."

Me aferre a él, un repentino pavor invadió mi corazón. "¡Prométeme que tendrás cuidado!"

El rodo sus ojos, viéndose más feliz ahora que yo también lo estaba. "Tú eres la que debe tener cuidado." Pero me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Yo levante mi cara y él se agacho más, viendo lo que quería.

Lo bese apasionada y ferozmente. Era un besa de miedo, y de dolor, de enojo. Quemaba cuando me pegaba a él, sabiendo que la delicada piel de mis labios estarían morados por los moretones mañana.

Parecía que a él tampoco le importaba. El apretó el aire de mis pulmones y me beso por más tiempo del necesario, o prudente en estas circunstancias. Cuando se hizo para atrás, sus ojos dorados se iluminaban como si el oro hubiera sido fundido.

"No puedo dejarte así," murmuro.

Me aferre de nuevo a él, pero esta vez mi rostro escondida en su pecho, inhalando mucho del olor de Jasper que era inolvidable y ciertamente inalcanzable.

"Te extrañare," murmure en la suave lana. El me sostuvo ahí por un tiempo.

"Y yo a ti. Siento como si-"el busco las palabras. "Como si una parte de mi corazón se volvió independiente. Creo que te lo estas llevando contigo."

"Lo cuidare muy bien," lloriquee. "Si tu cuidas el mío."

"Lo cuidare con mi vida."

Mire hacia arriba a través de mi lágrimas y sonreí débilmente. "Lo dice el hombre muerto."

El gruño. "Mal chiste, Alice."

"Lo sé."

Nos quedamos quietos por un inconmensurable momento.

"¿Alice? ¿Jasper?"

Bella se deslizo sin problema entre nosotros, y yo sabía que era el momento de despedirnos definitivamente. Ella me recogió en sus brazos.

"Jasper se que estas enojado. Pero ¿podrías- tratar?"

Hizo una mueca, pero reposo sus fríos dedos en mis sienes.

"Te amo," dijo. "Nunca lo olvides."

"Yo también te amo. Y ni siquiera se te ocurra _olvidarlo_."

El sonrió y me beso por última vez. Entonces las manos en mi cara parecían endurecerse y me hundí en un sueño profundo, sin sueños problemáticos por primera vez.


	24. Valley Of The Sun

**22. ****Valley Of The Sun**

Dormir me ofreció unas horas de alivio. Además de eso, pasa la mitad del viaje sollozando en el cuello de granitado de Bella, mientras Edward pasaba pañuelos de un aparente suministro interminable en la guantera.

Los vidrios polarizados, y la tonalidad negra con morado eran suficientes para que durmiera. Claro, que había unas pequeñeces que me preocupaban, como:

Un vampiro sádico estaba de caza, tratando de matarme.

Mi novio estaba persiguiendo a ese vampiro sádico, tratando de matarlo.

Mis padres me mataran cuando se enteren que me fui dejando solo una nota explicando mi paradero. Eso y el hecho de que ni siquiera llego a los 5 pies de altura, y la única manera de poder asumir a un atacante es dándole un cabezazo en la ingle.

Mi cara estaba rígida con sal en el momento que comenzamos el circuito de Sky Harbor. Completamos el viaje de cruzar el estado en menos de un día.

"¿Acabaste?" Bella pregunto vacilando, después de que no había un dote de Kleenex por aproximadamente unos 5 minutos.

Cuidadosamente maniobre ponerme en posición vertical. Acunándome contra su fría piel, apenas y note el cambio de temperatura. El aire del auto era caliente y sofocante, la humedad filtrándose por las rejillas de la ventilación.

Suspire. Hoy en día, prefiero el agua donde pueda verla.

"¿Vamos a tomar un avión?" pregunte, ejercitando mis cuerdas vocales en una manera distinta a berrear por primera vez en tal vez 24 horas.

"No. Pero nos conviene estar cerca de un aeropuerto. Por si acaso."

Bella puso mi cabeza en su frío regazo, para contra restar la humedad que se remolinaba indiferente a mi alrededor.

El sueño llega rápidamente para aquellos que quieren olvidar.

* * *

Me desperté en una habitación que solo podía ser de un hotel. En ningún otro lugar del mundo te despiertas con un bordado `Phoenix Finest´ en tu mejilla. La habitación era extrañamente vítores, sin embargo. La propagación y las cortinas estaban irregularmente rayadas en tonos verdes- el jade, el musgo, el aceite de oliva, esmeralda, los bosques, la manzana, la primavera, los cazadores. Me hizo sentir como en casa.

Me estire, tratando de ignorar los pensamientos sobre la muerte inminente.

No funciono, así que decidí ir ver que estaban haciendo los otros.

La sala a la que entre era perfectamente cuadrada, y una alfombra oscura, un azul profundo. Mi pie se hundió en ella mientras caminaba.

"Algo esta mal," conjeture. La atmosfera en la habitación no era tensa, pero era demasiada tranquila para ser más que una farsa.

"No han llamado, eso es todo," dijo Edward. Eso era el enorme caso de BS. La mirada en sus ojos dorados era decisiva pero- completa y totalmente sincera.

Demasiado sincera.

"De hecho, probablemente es buena señal," continuo. "Significa que están demasiado cerca de James para arriesgar ser escuchados."

Temblé. "Desearía que estuvieran a millones de millas lejos de James."

Bella estaba a mi lado en un instante, presionando bajo mis hombros para detener mi inquietud. "Todo va a estar bien Alice. Por favor, deja de preocuparte."

"Lo dices como si fuera posible."

* * *

Jasper, obviamente, les recordó a mis niñeras mi constante necesidad de alimentos- comidas llegaron con alarmante regularidad. De hecho, me voy a inflar si me quedo en esta jaula por más tiempo.

Estoy segura que queme un montan de calorías. Sentada en el mero borde de los muebles, moviéndome, y manteniendo el ritmo tomo una buena parte del tiempo.

Pasamos 3 días de esta manera, y descubrí una nueva forma de vida.

Pero mi mente estaba lejos, siguiendo a Jasper mientras el cazaba a James. La escena cambiaba a diario- de hielo a un oscuro bosque desierto.

En el cuarto día, Bella salió para ir abastecerse de suplementos de la tienda de regalos de abajo. Edward se quedo en el lounge, frotando sus sienes y frunciendo el ceño.

Ellos me habían rebajado a espiar con sus constantes risas y garantías. Escuchar detrás de las puertas y calculando me había ayudado a adivinar lo que estaba pasando. El estaba constantemente en alerta rojo- buscando en su mente para tratar de encontrar tenues líneas de los pensamientos de James.

Lo habían perdido.

Y no me lo han dicho.

No pude resistir que ellos estaban ocultándome cosas cuando yo no tenía más opción que confiar en ellos; ¿Creyeron que me llevaría al borde? ¿Hacer algo estúpido?

El caprichoso silencio en mi habitación se rompió por el sonido de mi celular. El sonido era desconocido- No lo había escuchado desde que deja Phoenix. ¿En serio tenia ''Don't Cha' como mi ringtone?

Presione el botón verde con mis dedos temblando.

"Hola," dijo una suave voz. "¿Tengo el placer de hablar con Alice Brandon?"

"Depende de quién le hable."

"Voy a tomar eso como un sí. Veras, Alice, tengo en mi posesión una tela de sirena. Una azul."

Mi corazón se congelo. Yo siempre le dije que era tonto, infantil, ella protesto que era lindo, divertido.

"Tal vez te interese saber que también tengo a su dueña," la voz continuo. "Y estoy seguro de que a tu madre le encantaría tomar el teléfono ahora pero esta un poco atada en este momento."

Escuche un gruñido. Y un grito.

"Tu-"

"Silencio Alice, no queremos perturbar a tus amigos. Ahora, cuando te pregunte algo, te referirás a mí como mamá. ¿Entendido?"

"Si…Mamá."

"Muy bien. Ahora, contéstame esto, si valoras su vida. ¿Estás donde creo que estas?"

"Estoy en Phoenix, Mamá."

"¿Y puedes…eludir… a tus amigos? Recuerda- tu madre paga el precio si no me gusta la respuesta."

"Si, Mamá."

"Si ¿a qué?"

"Para ambos, mamá."

"Excelente. Estaré esperando en tu antiguo estudio de ballet. Lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? Tomaste ballet, tap, moderno…" su voz siguió, meditando. "Una niña talentosa. Incluso hay una foto de ti en la pared."

"Lo sé, mamá."

Una risa seca se emitió del otro lado. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Nos vemos pronto…cariño."

"Te quiero, mamá."

* * *

Edward estaba de pie cuando entre a la habitación. ¿Qué fue todo eso?" luche contra la necesidad de decir que se preocupara por lo suyo.

"Oh," dije de forma ágil. "Solo era mamá. Se preocupa, tu sabes."

La puerta se abrió de par en par para admitir a Bella, cargando bolsas de papel. "¡No necesitaras esto!" dijo, dejando sus compras en medio del piso. "Jasper viene a buscarte, Alice."

Mierda.


	25. Devil May Cry

**Hay un A/N. Muy importante al final por favor leanla. **

**DISFRUTEN!!**

* * *

**23. Devil May Cry**

Lo primero que pensé fue para ocultar lo que estaba allí de Edward. Así que lo que pensé fue algo así:

_Dos familias de idéntico linaje;_

_Una ciudad, la bella Verona, nuestra escena,_

_Y un odio antiguo que engendra un nuevo odio._

_La sangre de la ciudad mancha la sangre de sus ciudadanos._

_Y aquí, desde la oscura entraña de los dos enemigos,_

_Nacieron dos amantes bajo la estrella-rival._

Y así sucesivamente.

La cara de Edward momentáneamente se volvió blanca, y luego me miro con recelo. El sabia que ocultaba algo, pero si el preguntaba ¿que?, el admitiría que tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba pensando.

Cosa que sabía, de todos modos.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" pregunte, sorprendida de que fácil era ponerle felicidad a mi voz. A pesar del hecho de que no volvería a ver a Jasper. Lo más probable es que esta muerta antes de que su avión siquiera toque el piso.

Bella sonrió ampliamente. "Media hora. Empacare tus cosas- nunca lo tendrás lista a velocidad humana."

Mientras ella doblaba y empacaba, me encerré en el baño y escribí un pedazo de papel del hotel.

_Mi querido Jasper,_

_Siento mucho lo que estoy haciendo. Por lo que tengo que hacer. Pero James tiene a mi madre, y no voy a dejar que muera por mí._

_Por favor no me sigas. Como dijo Edward, es su juego. Estarás jugando con sus reglas si lo haces._

_Piensa en mí. Pensare en ti por toda la eternidad, donde sea que la pase. Se que soy y siempre seré tuya, y que yo siempre estaré un poco mas allá de tu vista._

_Recuerda- mientras tú me ames, viviré._

_Siempre,_

_Tu, Alice._

Algunas lágrimas se resbalaron mientras la metía en mi bolso, y las limpie con enojo. Ahora no era el momento para dramas. Lo estaba manteniendo a salvo. Él sabrá que lo ame hasta el final.

Volví a entrar a la habitación para encontrarme a Bella dando vueltas en mi habitación como un pequeño y muy útil tornado.

"Tendremos que ocultarte por algún tiempo, claro esta," dijo, doblando ropa interior más rápido de lo que había soñado. "¡Pero podrían ir a donde sea! Europa, Asia, África- tenemos bueno amigos en el Amazonas. ¿Has estado en Brasil?"

"Nope," dije, cansada de mi pretensión de alegría y el nudo de lagrimas que retenía que serian mi perdición.

Me detuvo con sus brazos. "Zafrina te amara. Lo sé. ¡Ahora, andando!"

Nos fuimos al aeropuerto con un poco mas de dignidad que antes-i.e. no estaba sollozando sobre la hermana de mi novio mientras que su hermana (¿cuñado? ¿verdadero hermano? Me pasaba pañuelos como si no hubiera mañana. Claro, que para mí no habría.

Edward y Bella parecían más tranquilos ahora que estaba más feliz. Tan relajada, de hecho, que cambie mis pensamientos de Romeo y Julieta a pensamientos sobre las personas que conozco… evadiendo, claro, alguno que involucre a mi madre.

Gracias a Dios por el tamaño de Sky Harbor, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. El aeropuerto puede ser pequeño comparado con otros, pero era adecuado para mis necesidades- escape y practico suicidio.

Yay.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de un café, esperando. Tenía un ojo en mi pan dulce y otro en el tablero de llegadas.

Estaba repasando todo lo del escape- seguido por- el suicidio hasta que el tablero cambio. Vuelo 22ª de Vancouver (¿Lo persiguieron hasta Canadá?) estaba por llegar en 10 min.

Mi tiempo estaba contado.

Las vacaciones de mi sanidad y sentido de auto preservación estaban disfrutando el hecho que habían calmado a mis cuidadores tanto que actualmente me _permitieron_ ir al baño sola. Deje mi bolso en la mesa, la carta adentro. Ellos buscaran en ella cuando se den cuenta de que no estoy.

Para estar segura, me fui vía al baño, escogiendo uno con dos salidas, solo para asegurarme.

* * *

Si alguno de los pasajeros o staff se preguntaban quien era la cica corriendo a través de la multitud con calientes, y saladas lágrimas corriendo por su cara, no lo dijeron. Era casi demasiado fácil.

Salí de la humanidad, era una oveja sacrificada ahora, viajando en ruinas hacia Madame Guillotine.

Escogí un conductor de taxi con una amplia, sonrisa en el rostro y una camisa floreada. Luego le di todo mi dinero y la dirección a la casa de mi abuela, que estaba a poca distancia a pie del estudio sin ser tan obvio a donde me dirigía.

No tenia duda alguna de que el vendría atrás de mi. Espero que para ese tiempo, sin embargo, quedaría poco de mí, y James se habrá ido.

Pensamientos animados.

El taxista (quien era de Puerto Rico o algo, y ridículamente alegre) me dejo justo afuera de la casa de la abuela y me dijo que tuviera un buen día (posiblemente porque le di 4 billetes de 20)

No podía mirar la casa. No quería que mis últimos recuerdos fueran de una antigua Brownstone. El viejo Brownstone donde alguien que ame vivió.

Me llego entonces.

"¿No me has dado suficiente?" grite, lanzando mi abuso al cielo. "¡Me has dado más de lo que puedo soportar! ¿Esto también?"

No recibí una respuesta.

Mis sentidos parecían crecer mientras caminaba. Pude oler la primavera en el aire, la forma en que sabía en mi lengua. El viento que soplaba acariciaba mi pelo; gentil y suave como la mano de mi madre.

Mamá…

Mami…

Y de repente estaba corriendo. Porque con mi ayuda ella saldría de ahí y luego iba a morir, si me mata.

Cosa que hará.

* * *

Frene hasta un alto, los talones de mi Converse tocando la acera.

El estudio era viejo. Estaba derrumbándose. Era casi como lo recordaba.

Había una extraña sensación de déjà vu mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla. Sorprendentemente, reconocí el olor- cuero, pulidor de zapatos, cera de abeja, el shampoo de la alfombra y el talco.

La alfombra aun era naranja y con espirales, se perdió un poco. Las paredes eran del mismo amarillo pálido que escogió mientras esperaba para ir al escenario para mi parte del recital. Las sillas tenían una capa en un tonto bronceado, pero tenían la misma forma. Exactamente en el mismo lugar.

La puerta del estudio 1 se abrió.

Mi corazón latió más rápido, fuerte, como si quisiera hacer el mejor uso antes de que el tiempo de detenerse llegara. El aire revoloteo de adentro hacia afuera de mis pulmones en rápidas y sucesivas ráfagas.

Crucé el umbral.

"Viniste."

* * *

**A/N: Por favor lean es importante.!!**

**Okey, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y por sus reviews :) que me encantan, luego disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, y por ultimo decirles que quedan solo 3 capitolos mas y la histaria habra acabado, se abrira un espacia para que se puedan contestar dudas sobre el fic y tal vez sobre la segunda parte.. por que claro que todo esto aun no termina ;p, bueno si tienen preguntas o dudas pueden dejar un REVIEW o pueden mandarme un PM y se les contestara en un ultimo capitulo.**

**GRacias de nuevo y espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

**Bss**

**Mznickwhite**


	26. I Caught Myself

**24. I Caught Myself**

"¿Dónde esta mi mamá James?" mis pullos se formaron en cada lado, y cada célula de mi cuerpo zumbaba. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas, preparándose para el ataque, pero este sería un ataque que definitivamente perdería.

El no contesto, solo me aprecio fríamente, en su sweater azul pálido y jeans azules, el pudo ser un chico ordinario. Excepto que no lo era. Era sádico.

Era cruel.

Me iba a matar.

"No esta aquí," dijo ligeramente, como si el asunto fuera insignificante.

"¿Qu-"

"Me sorprendió que creyeras eso. Como una persona que vorazmente asiste al cine, espere que conocieras Wilhelm Scream cuando escucharas uno."

"Eso no era un grito de Wilhelm Scream," dije, voz fría y manos resbaladizas. "Un grito de Wilhelm Scream suena como un chico gritando, no como un madre de mediana edad."

"Basta decir, no era tu madre. Solo tuve un invitado a cenar."

Hice un gesto de dolor, y el sonrió.

Se acerco, ociosamente rozando su mano en mi mejilla. Lo golpe lejos, otro gesto de dolor mientras mi dedo meñique se rompió.

En un instante el estaba justo a lado de mi oreja. Sus dedos hicieron un nudo en mi cabello y jalo mi cabeza hacia atrás casi hasta un punto de ruptura.

"Si," dijo entre dientes mientras yo chillaba de dolor. "Duele, ¿no? Créeme, esto va a ponerse más doloroso para ti, y más…interesante para mí."

Me golpeo en la parte superior de la cabeza que lo tenía en posición vertical en segundos, y estrellas multicolores se dispararon de las esquinas de mis ojos. Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, se lanzo hacia adelante como una serpiente y lamio una de ellas.

Me estremecí en disgusto.

"¿Sabes que fue lo primero que me atrajo?" dijo, ahora rodeándome casualmente.

"¿Mi increíble apariencia?" bromee.

Genial, aun podía bromear. No todo estaba perdido.

El rio. "No. la forma de tu olor es-" el se pauso. "Inexolrablemente encantadora."

En otro movimiento a velocidad de rayo su nariz estaba rozando mi garganta y su aliento saliendo frío como el hielo en mi cuello.

"Hueles…hmmm…de alguna manera a fruta. Delicioso."

"¿Nadie nunca te dijo que no jugaras con tu comida?" cite.

"Hmmm…tal vez tienes razón."

En menos de un segundo, estaba girando a través del piso, estrellándome contra uno de los espejos. Mi aliento salió con dificultad de mis pulmones y sé que escuche un crack.

Algo negro y brillante y transparente vino anta mi vacilante y borrosa vista. Fue entonces que escuche el zoom.

"Tu enfermo fenómeno," dije en voz ahogada.

"Este es mi primer golpe oficial," comento para el benéfico de quien viera la cinta. "Alice ha golpeado el cuarto espejo izquierdo del lado este de la habitación. Ella ha sufrido una fractura de costilla, creo."

El presiono el zoom de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no le dices cuanto te duele?" él pidió suavemente.

"¿Lo siento?"

Su pie bajo _fuerte_ en mi brazo y yo grite asesino sangriento cuando sentí la presión. El dolor vibro hacia arriba del hueso y me convulsione, golpeando mi cabeza fuertemente contra el espejo.

"Alice tiene un radio roto. ¡Ahora dile a tu novio cuanto te _duele!"_

"¡Vete al infierno!" grite, parpadeando los vasos de sangre que explotaron en mis ojos.

Su pie volvió a bajar. Más fuerte.

"Alice tiene ahora un radio triturado y un cúbito quebrado."

Comencé a llorar, tratando de acurrucarme en mi misma pero gritando y sollozando por el dolor en mi brazo triturado cuando lo hice.

"Esto puede continuar por horas, sabes," dijo convencionalmente. "Es sorprendente como el cuerpo humano puedo pasar _por tanta_ tortura sin derramar una gota de sangre."

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, probablemente para obtener un mejor ángulo.

"Oh querido. Ella esta sufriendo y tu ni siquiera estas aquí para salvarla. No eres un buen novio, ¿verdad?" su tono era condescendiente, pero lo que fuera que lo distrajera de esta infernal misión sadica, por mi estaba bien.

Regreso a mi lado, agachándose y acariciando suavemente mi cabello antes de encontrar el punto sensible a la base de mi cráneo y presionando con sus dedos revestidos de hierro.

Rugí en agonía y mi garganta dolía con cada grito que desgarraba el camino a través de mis dientes.

"¿Crees que eres rudo, no? lo rete, mirándolo con todo lo que quedaba en mi golpeado y roto cuerpo.

"Bueno si, efectivamente, si lo hago."

"Bueno…prueba esto." Levante mi mano sana hacia mis labios, tome un respiro, y mordí fuerte en la parte sensible de la carne de mi muñeca.


	27. Blood

**25. Blood**

Ni siquiera me permitió la satisfacción de elegir mi propio destino.

Grite cuando sentí como sus dientes rompían la piel de mi muslo, rompiendo a través de la tela para alcanzar la arteria que había debajo.

Y el dolor era increíble.

Grite y grite y me resistí y patee pero James se colgó a mi con su agarre de acero. Cada movimiento golpeaba mis huesos rotos pero era una urgencia natural, el último instinto de supervivencia que toda creatura tiene.

Un fuego abrazador hormigueo arriba y debajo de mis piernas mientras a sangre bombea sin descanso en la boca de mi cazador. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera empujando hierros en mi carne, solo para arrancar las heridas abiertas y dejarlas sangrar en la piel cicatrizada…

"JASPER!" grite. No lo pude evitar. Sabía que era inútil. Pero en ese momento, el era la persona a la que mas quería ver en todo el mundo.

Luego una de las grandes ventanas se destrozo.

Un nuevo rugido electrifico el aire, cada silaba rasgada con furia y pena su tono para hizo que cada pelo de mi cuerpo el cual estaba empapado en sangre se levantara.

James fue lanzo fuera de mi mientras un rayo de hielo blanco se le lanzaba desde lo alto. El chillido que emano hizo zumbar mis oídos, pero estaba muy ocupada para concentrarme.

Muy ocupada con el hecho de que la sangre salía de mi pierna destruida.

Los gritos de James acabaron con un repentino snap, y Jasper estaba mi lado.

"Vete, por que no lo haces," dije, mis dientes apretados contra el dolor. "Solo te estas lastimando."

Mire hacia arriba para ver que su cara tenía una expresión similar a la mía. "Me quedare, Carlisle! le perforo la arteria femoral!"

"Quítate el cinturón!" Carlisle grito mientras corría, casi desplazándose en la sangre que me rodeaba. "Sujétala arriba de la mordida!"

Jasper tiro de la correa de cuero de sus jeans y lo sujeto en lo alto de mi pierna. Grite una vez mas mientras el muy apretado torniquete cortaba mi piel.

"Así es como tiene que ser, Alice," Carlisle me informó. El guapo, erudito doctor se arrodillo a mi lado en el rio rojo, y su hermoso, glorioso hijo apretó la mandíbula y miro hacia abajo hacia mi con miedo y dolor en sus ojos.

"Es algo bueno que haya ido por la arteria, en realidad," continuo. "Todo el veneno que entro esta saliendo de nuevo."

"¿Por que lo hiciste?" Jasper pregunto, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

"Pensé que tenia a mi madre."

"¿Y la tenia?"

"No."

"Tu tonta, tonta niña," beso mi frente en un remiendo inmaculado.

"Hey, estoy muriendo aquí," señale. "Lo menos que puedes hacer es ser educado."

Se apodero de mi rostro más fuerte, dedos fríos enroscándose en los contornos. "Mírame."

Pero no lo hice. Estaba demasiado asustada de perder lo que había visto. Porque en las películas, ya sabes, si tu arteria femoral se fue entonces no hay mas que hacer.

"Alice." Volteo mi barbilla así que lo estaba mirando a los ojos, el perfecto y magníficamente exquisito, y yo, una ensangrentada, magullada y maltratada humana. No correspondientes en lo absoluto.

"No vas a morir."

"Ni tu."

Miro sorprendido.

"¿Cuando comenzaste…con esto?"

"Oh, mientras esta muerta, sabes" divague. "Estaba todo oscuro y yo solo pensé que iba a estar muerta y todo y nunca te volvería a ver y-"

Mi voz fue cortada por sus labios en los míos. Suave. Gentil. Cediendo. Y la parte mas humana de el.

No era el lugar más romántico del mundo, mientras su padre lucha por para la hemorragia y el hecho de que el probablemente esta tratando mucho, muchísimo para no matarme.

Me di cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de perder, y cadenas de palabras fluían a través de mi mente interminablemente.

_He sido secuestrada. Llama al 911, Naciones Unidas, o similar._

"_Si quieres ver el sol, compra un folleto de viajes."_

"_Dije interfase."_

"_Tu ojos tienen un lindo color hoy."_

"_Esperaba al un poco mas…emo."_

"_¿__Tienes que hacer todo eso de observar?"_

"_Jasper nunca había traído a una chica antes."_

"_Y ahora te mira. Pasa tiempo contigo. Te salva. Preocupándose por ti."_

"_Planeo pasar el resto de la eternidad amándote."_

"_Juguemos un juego."_

"_Estoy con la persona que mas amo en el mundo por toda la eternidad.__ ¿__Como piensas que lo encuentro?"_

"_¿__Eres suicida?!"_

"_Respira profundo."_

"_¿__Por que tenia que ser tan estúpido?"_

"_¿__Me crees ahora?"_

"_¿__Tengo un aroma?"_

"_El clima perfecto para eso."_

"_No hay buenas trampas vampiro."_

"_Y la pequeña morena para ser que es divertida."_

"_Terrible broma, Alice."_

"_Depende de quien pregunte."_

"_¿__No me has dado suficiente?"_

"_No. la forma de tu olor es…Inexorablemente encantadora."_

El latido de mi corazón.

Respire.

Estábamos juntos.


	28. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

"Pudiste haber escogido otro momento para salir conmigo, sabes," comente, tratando de evadir cada grite en la acera que atravesaban mi camino y al mismo tiempo buscando la perfección en un vestido de noche.

Jasper me dirigió una ridícula sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos. "Lo siento. Es el tipo de ocasión de solo por una noche."

Cojeamos (bueno, yo lo hice mientras el me sostuvo) hacia el hermoso BMW de Rosalie, prestado para cualquier evento que fuéramos.

Y pude haber escogido un mejor vestido.

Si, era hermoso.

Si, salió en la revista Vogue.

Pero cuando baje cojeando las escoleras (el yeso no se había ida a tiempo para el evento), los ojos de mi madre se abultaron y Jasper dio un paso para atrás hacia la mesa para el café.

El vestido era negro y caía recto al suelo, pero debajo del busto tenia grandes salidas corte diamante, descubriendo simplemente acres de (inmaculadamente limpia, hidratada, y pulida) piel pálida.

Jasper cuidadosamente me metió al auto, y yo (muy hábilmente, me gustaría pensar) arregle mi vestido para que partes importantes de mi cuerpo no se asomaran.

"¿A donde me llevas?"

"Me lo has preguntado como 23 veces ahora."

"¿Y?"

"¿Te lo dije alguna de esas 22?"

Yo doble mis brazos y me enfurruñe mientras el manejaba a velocidades ridículas, sonriendo como un bribón todo el camino.

* * *

Junior/Senior Prom- ESTA NOCHE

Trae una cita!

Trae a un amigo!

Venga uno, vengan todos!

* * *

"NO!" dije, amplíe los ojos cuando vi el anuncio. "Por supuesto que no. Por favor, por favor dime que estas bromeando."

Sonrió más. "Nope."

"Pero le he estado diciendo por semanas a todos que no vendría! Va a parecer que he estado diciendo Whoppers gigantes! De hecho, podría con una whopper gigante en este momento. Llévame al McDonald's mas cercano."

Jasper se acerco y tomo mi mano. "Todo estará bien, ¿okey?"

El se acerco más pero yo me moví rápidamente.

"Uh-uh," dije. "No hay manera de que me beses en un largo largo tiempo."

El rio. "Muy bien. Pero vas a venir, o ¿tengo que cargarte enfrente de todo el cuerpo estudiantil?"

A regañadientes le permití que me levantara, con la condición de que me bajara después de salir del auto.

Fue a paso tortuga que caminamos del estacionamiento hasta el gimnasio, donde se estaba dando el baile.

No es que me oponga a los bailes como principio, o tengo un problema bailando. Es solo que cuando Tyler Crowley te ha estado preguntando desde que casi te atropella, y tu pie esta en un yeso y el único baile que puedes hacer es un intento de patas de piratas, las probabilidades no son prometedoras.

"Dije que estaría en tu película de terror," dije mientras entrabamos. "No que 'Por favor llévame a mi propia y personal pesadilla'!"

Alguien en el comité se paso, claramente. El salón era un tono melocotón, y todos los globos, serpentinas y tapiz combinaban.

Era como estar en la casa de gente mayor.

"Te odio," le dije.

"Lo se,"

Los otros Cullens también estaban ahí, por supuesto, evidentemente todo cupieron en el Volvo de Edward. Emmett y Rosalie dando vueltas elegantemente en el centro de la pista, mientras Edward y Bella estaban metidos en una esquina, aparentemente peleando.

"¿De que se trata eso?" me pregunte.

Jasper sonrió. "Bella odia bailar casi tanto como la trigonometría."

Hice un gesto. "Ouch."

"¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?" pregunto abruptamente.

"¿Quieres cojear?"

"Puedes apoyarte en mi."

Me dirigió a la puerta trasera del gimnasio, guiándome al diminuto jardín que hay afuera de la escuela. Había un olor a verano casi palpable en el aire, y las hierbas que crecieron en la base de cada flor dieron a la zona un dulce aroma picante.

Me senté en la banca agradecida que estaba rodeada de arbustos. "¿Que?"

El se sentó junto a mí, y enrollo mis manos entre las suyas. "Tengo algo que preguntarte."

Estaba desconcertada. "Dime."

"¿Como te… quiero decir, tu…oh, como lo puedo poner?" lo pensó un minuto.

"¿Alguna vez considerarías…convertirte en uno de nosotros?" dijo finalmente.

No se que estaba esperando. Ciertamente eso no.

"Jasper," le dije, mirando a nuestras manos entrelazadas, mas pálidas que nunca en la luz de la luna. "Eso es…um…un gran paso. Me refiero, es como, un compromiso a escala de matrimonio, o algo así."

"¿Y tu no quieres eso?"

Lo mire y me paralice por la mirada sus ojos dorados. Era muy difícil decir no.

"No" reconocí. "Pero no un no permanente. Solo un no por el momento."

"¿Un no temporal?"

"Si. Quiero decir, no es que pueda imaginar estar sin ti, así que ese no es el problema. Es simplemente-" hice un gesto hacia mi. "He tenido tan poco tiempo. Para hacer cosas normales. Cosas de adolescentes. Y si alguna vez terminamos, o algo- y no estoy diciendo que lo haremos- estaré estancada en este cambio irreversible.

Su rostro tenia un sombra, levante la esquina de si boca con mi dedo. su sonrisa de respuesta era por primera vez débil, y formada a la mitad. Se veía mal.

"No es que no te ame," dije "Es solo que quiero vivir- antes de que tenga que morir."

Suspiro pesadamente. "Supongo que es todo lo que puedo pedir."

"Hey. Aun te estoy eligiendo- y todo lo que me ofreces- solo… aun no. no ahora. Y estoy en verdad, verdad que no quiero tener que explicarle a mi mama porque hay un oso muerto el la puerta de enfrente."

Sonrió propiamente.

"Además," señale. "Tu tienes como que, 20? Preferiría estar mas cerca de tu edad."

"¿Por que?" encrespo mi pelo. "No como si fueras a crecer mas."

"Hey!" dije pegándole en la mano. "Tal vez pase tiempo estilizando eso!"

"Pero no lo haces."

La luz de la luna transformo el jardín en plata y junto a mi piel ligeramente brillante, la de el no se veía tan extraña. No había diamante, no indestructibilidad. Era solo una niña y si novio, en un hermoso jardín, donde hasta las rosas se veían oscuras y misteriosas a través del velo de la noche.

Trace una larga línea por la palma de su mano hasta el punto donde estaría su pulso.

"Estaremos juntos," prometí. "Solo que no aun."

* * *

**Hey bueno este es final de esta historia :) estoy muy feliz por como resulto y que a muchos de ustedes.**

**GRACIAS!! a JASPERINMYROOM pr darme esta oportunidad de traducir su incrible historia.**

**y tambien a :**

Kahia-chan

taky92

ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-

Gabriela Cullen

PRISGPE

maryna whitlock

cami

dannyta

Mikami-Motoko

aiglerocio

simplementelaru

montse-twilight

Lina Whitlock

dancingwiththecullens18

-aSentimentalCircusGirl'

KibaPGG

Pazzitah

cayazly

kate-cullen-hale

omgyou'resohot

Nikki Hale

Serena Princesita Hale

VERONICA PAOLA

Luna-Tsuki-Chachi

karicatura

KarymCullen

I wAnT tO bE fReE tO fLy

Taky92

Vanessa

Alejandra de Cullen

**Por su revies y apoyo a la historia y a mi agragandola amis favoritos y alertas no solo a la historia sino a mi tambien :P**

**P.D. si no salen lo siento tal vez se me paso pero de todas manera 1000000 GRACIAS!!**


End file.
